Maid Love
by Nuzaku
Summary: Tres chicas las cuales quieren escapar de su jaula de oro, emprenden un viaje, el cual da comienzo con problemas y situaciones que escapan de sus manos Pero no todo puede ir mal... ¿O si?
1. Prólogo

Maid& Love

  
  


Tres "princesas" caprichosas

  
  


-No lo aguanto

-Es tu tutor, no puedes simplemente ignorarlo

-A menos…-menciono pensativa la pelinegra, obteniendo la atención de sus dos amigas- ¿Y si nos escapamos?

  
  


Que buscando diversión y locura

  
  


\- ¡Si al fin en Japón! -exclamó la pelirrubia

-Ven no fue tan difícil fugarnos

  
  


No encontraron más que problemas

  
  


-Hinata… ¿Y las maletas? -menciono la pelirrosa apretando la mandíbula y hablando entre dientes

\- ¿Eh? – La pelinegra tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, para después gritar escandalizada- ¡NOS HAN ROBADO!

* * *

-Emprenderemos la búsqueda de sus cosas señoritas, pero dado el caso de que sus pasaportes y licencias fueron robados deberán permanecer en Japón hasta que todo tenga solución

* * *

-Bienvenidas princesas de New york, a su nueva vida de plebeyas

\- ¿Guardarás el secreto verdad anciana?

\- ¡Si por favor no deben encontrarnos!

  
  


Ahora deberán vivir con una identidad falsa y sobrevivir en Japón

  
  


-Bien hoy empezarán a trabajar para las familias Uchiha, Uzumaki y Matsumoto-menciono la ama de llaves que las veía con cierta desconfianza

  
  


Pero… ¿Podrán llevarse bien con sus jefes y salir de este problema antes de ser encontradas?

  
  


-Eres una molestia

-Pues tu no eres precisamente una dulzura

  
  


-Eres muy tierna Hinata-chan

\- ¡No soy tierna! – dándole una patada a su jefe

  
  


-Deberías aprender a comportarte- sonrió el pelinegro de forma falsa

-Como si me importará

  
  


* * *

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto

Es mi primera historia, espero sea de su agrado y capture su atención.

Disfruten, dejen un review.

¡Hasta pronto!

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	2. 1x01

_**Empecemos con el primer capítulo. Esta es una historia que empecé como un regalo para unas amigas, por lo cual habrá mucho cambio en las personalidades originales, espero no decepcione eso.**_

 _ **Aunque es una historia que ya tengo por asi decirlo planeada, todo puede cambiar, así que si tienen ideas o teorías, no se preocupen, son bien recibidas.**_

 _ **De igual forma, como dije en el prólogo, es mi primera historia entonces de igual forma acepto criticas constructivas**_

 _ **La pareja principal es Sasusaku, con su segundo que es el Naruhina, además de algunas menciones de InoSai. Se hablara con lenguaje explícito y posiblemente exista contenido lime o lemón. ¡Quedan advertidos!.**_

 _ **Sin más… que empiece la lectura…**_

 _ **Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**_

Mi cuerpo se sentía entumecido y un vacío en el estómago le siguió; no podía siquiera abrir los ojos ni por que los rayos del sol estaban dándome en el rostro de forma abrazadora. A pesar de mi estado luche mil veces para poder levantarme, pero algo me lo impedía, busque con mi mano la fuente de ello y sentí un brazo encima de mi abdomen, y pues vaya aquí está la razón.

Había estado en muchas fiestas antes y bien dicen que no debes actuar sin pensar, pero no, ahí estaba Sakura haciendo lo contrario, logrando así ganarse una linda resaca derivada de la fiesta de anoche, donde recuerdo haber bebido como vikingo hasta caer, si literalmente, en coma. Lo último que recordaba era estar en el cuarto del anfitrión junto con otras personas haciendo competencias de shots y fondos estando de cabeza. Esperaba que en mi estado zombie no hubiera participado en una orgía porque sería una pena no recordarlo.

Cuando logre al fin que mi cuerpo reaccionara a como mi cerebro mandaba, pude sentarme con algo de dificultad y abrir mis ojos lentamente, y pues si el panorama si pintaba como una orgía, solo que todos estábamos con ropa o la mayoría de ella. Bufé enseguida por la punzada de dolor que me dio a un costado de la sien. Vaya que era una linda mañana, o eso se alcanzaba a apreciar por el ventanal del penthouse donde me encontraba, este pertenecía a unos de los mejores condominios de departamentos que se pudieran pagar en la ciudad de New York y muchos pensarán que es una fortuna el poder estar aquí pero para mí no lo era, para mí era más como estar en un cascarón, para mi toda esta vida no era más que un vacío enorme que por más dinero que se tuviera no lo llenabas.

Suspirando, termine de levantarme del piso, porque si dormí en el piso alfombrado de ese cuarto, eso explicaba mi cuerpo entumido y que me doliera a morir mi espalda. Camine por entre los varios cuerpos tumbados en el suelo y en el proceso fui recogiendo mi ropa que por lo visto no me deshice de mucha de ella, ya que solo tuve que levantar mi top y mi chamarra. Entre a uno de los baños y arregle un poco mi aspecto. Retire el maquillaje, lave mi rostro y la boca para quitar un poco mi malestar. Poco tiempo me llevo el salir del departamento y llegar al estacionamiento donde había dejado mi motocicleta. De forma rápida revise mi celular y vi que tenía llamadas y mensajes pero no le di mayor importancia, solo envíe un mensaje y guarde mi celular, no sin antes vincularlo con mis manos libres y mi motocicleta, para después, una vez lista emprender camino.

Sentí mi teléfono sonar y con una breve mirada, vi en la pequeña pantalla de mi manubrio que se trataba de él, lo cual no hizo más que irritarme, pero debía contestar. Con un simple roce acepte la llamada y me prepare mentalmente para lo que se venía.

- _¿Dónde estás Sakura?_

-En el centro-rodando los ojos

 _-Ah… ¿y qué haces en el centro a las 7 de la mañana?_

-Salí a dar la vuelta, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo?

- _Claro que puedes, pero tu salida se justifica más a que vienes del departamento de Jason Shine_

-¿Acaso me mandaste a seguir?- mi humor empeoraba cada vez más con el simple hecho de oírlo

 _-No es necesario, tu sola te encargaste de que todo EUA lo supiera_

-¿A qué te refieres?- pero más tarde en preguntar que en lo que llego la respuesta y es que estaba en plena quinta avenida cuando en una de las pantallas gigantes se proyectaba el comienzo de la fiesta de ayer y cuando reconocí mi mata rosada, no pude más que sonreír divertida-Vaya sí que me veo bien en HD

 _-Ese no es el punto Sakura, ¿me puedes explicar tu espectáculo de ayer?_

-Fue una pequeña reunión, además no tengo por qué darte explicaciones Gaara- escuche que bufaba del otro lado de la línea y eso me alegro, que bueno que logrará esas reacciones en él.

 _-Claro que debes porque soy tu tutor_

-Yo no te reconozco como tal y lo sabes- no pude evitar hablar con acidez en mis palabras pero, es que me jodia que me lo recordara siempre que podía

 _-Que gracioso que lo menciones ya que, si te comportaras conforme a tu edad, una muchacha de 20 años, heredera del imperio Fiore, no tendríamos por qué tener esta conversación_

-Ya vienes con el mismo cuento de siempre, pareciera que en verdad te importo pero para los ojos de los demás solo soy la pobre niña que se quedó sin padres muy chica, ¡y tú eres venerado como el niño prodigio que empezó a dirigir el grupo de mis padres a los 15! ¡Me quieres quitar todo!- reclame ya empezando a sentir la furia crecer en mí

 _-Sabes que no es así, siempre discutimos lo mismo, solo doy mi apoyo para...-_ pero no deje que terminará

-¡Tú misma excusa de siempre! No eres más que un recogido que les dio lastima a mis padres y que cuando pudiste les diste, no mejor dicho, nos diste la apuñalada por la espalda-corte la llamada sin darle oportunidad alguna de responder.

Era la misma pelea de siempre, cada que hacia algo malo a los ojos de él, Gaara intentaba llamarme la atención y llámenme malcriada pero lo menos que quería era que me aconsejará algo ese patán. No lo soportaba, cada que lo veía en casa o en la empresa era un pleno recordatorio de que mis padres estaban muertos y que por una extraña razón, confiaron mi tutela exclusivamente a él.

Gaara Becker era tutor de Sakura Fiore.

Mi nombre siempre estaba debajo del de Gaara, a pesar de ser yo la heredera, y no es que me importará en lo más mínimo el dinero ni que fuera una avara, es más odiaba provenir de una cuna de oro, pero fue la vida que me tocó. El grupo Fiore era la cabeza en cuanto a la rama de hotelería alrededor del mundo. Se fundó 5 generaciones atrás, empezando como una pequeña posada en un pueblo olvidado de Italia, el cual por concepto y gran calidez a los huéspedes fue adquiriendo reconocimiento, y de ahí a que conforme pasaran los años y la evolución del mercado, se llegara hasta donde estamos.

Hasta hace pocos años, todo era dirigido por mis padres, sin embargo, cuando tenía la edad de 5 años sufrimos un accidente que se cobró la vida de mis padres. En ese tiempo Gaara ya era parte de nuestras vidas, y admito que por un tiempo lo consideré mi hermano mayor. Éramos muy unidos pero después del accidente y siendo 7 años mayor que yo, empezó a recibir la formación para que lo más pronto posible pudiera llevar las riendas de la empresa de forma "provisional", ya que por mi edad temprana, tenían que esperar a que creciera para tomar mi lugar a la cabeza del grupo. Pero todo se empezó a volver oscuro y turbio, tanto que mi cariño por Gaara se fue convirtiendo en duda y desconfianza. Pocos años pasaron cuando la incertidumbre me ataco.

 _¿Por qué el específicamente tomar las riendas?_

Lo llegue a preguntar, y siempre recibía la respuesta de "es un niño prodigio, un niño genio". Pero eso no me importaba. Yo solo no quería sentirme sola, lo busque y él siempre estuvo ocupado y eso me quebró un poco. Y de mal en peor, todo se rompió cuando un día en las oficinas principales escuche a unos socios decir que Gaara había planeado el accidente de mis padres. Para mí era ilógico, él era un niño cuando todo paso pero las palabras referentes a su gran CI, su astucia en el mundo real, su actitud cada vez más arisca hacía mí; hizo que esas palabras se fueran haciendo dagas en mi interior y al final de todo termine creyéndolas.

Una vez lo enfrente pero su respuesta siempre era "no creas en rumores", pero nunca decía más.

Estaba sola.

Eso me quedo claro a los 11 años.

En nadie podía confiar.

O bueno existían excepciones.

Ya nada me importaba, solo quería poder disfrutar mi vida sin ataduras, sin recuerdos amargos, sin Gaara y sin el peso de mi apellido en los hombros.

Pero no todo se podía en esta vida.

Suspire derrotada.

Otra mañana.

Misma rutina.

Coloque el antebrazo sobre mis ojos y suspire por tercera vez desde que abrí los ojos. Lucía como un día tranquilo, pero para mí no lo era. Nunca lo eran.

Perezosamente me coloque mis pantuflas y realice mi ritual mañanero. Salí de mi recamara y camine con pies de plomo por el pasillo que conectaba a la escalera. Mi destino era el despacho principal que se encontraba en la planta baja de la casa o mejor dicho, mansión. Una a la cual no le veía mucho sentido, este lugar era enorme para pocas personas que éramos y eso contando a los que nos auxiliaban con las labores domésticas. Una linda estructura pero no se le podía llamar hogar.

Coloque mi mano cerca de aquella puerta de cedro con detalles exquisitos en ella, e hice saber mi presencia. No obtuve respuesta del otro lado, pero sabía de ante mano que tenía la autorización para entrar. Me arme de valor suficiente y entre a paso seguro, aunque por dentro tuviera un manojo de nervios en la boca del estómago. Ya siendo costumbre, ahí se encontraba, Hiashi Landvik, mi padre.

-Buenos días padre

Sin levantar la vista del periódico que leía todas las mañanas, hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza a forma de corresponder el saludo-Hinata

Ese era su saludo. No dije nada. No podía.

Sin demorar mucho, me dirigí al buró donde descansaba mi viejo violín y empecé a tocarlo. El despacho poco a poco empezó a cubrirse de aquellas composiciones musicales que debí aprenderme desde muy chica para poder complacer a mi padre. No me quejaba, mi amor por el violín era indudable, pero la razón por la que lo tocaba era más oscura.

Cada canción, cada nota; era un pleno recordatorio del vacío en esta casa, el vacío que dejo mi mamá al morir. Era como una porción de sal a la herida del corazón roto de mi padre.

Y también un recordatorio de que su muerte era mi culpa.

Todo esto era un simple acto planeado por mi padre, para, de forma indirecta, hundirnos a ambos en la tristeza. Mi padre amaba con locura a mi mamá. Era su mejor amiga, la mujer que había logrado sacar la mejor versión de él a pesar de siempre haber tenido esa coraza fría. Su vida era una maravilla, que más pedir; un vida llena de lujos y sin preocupaciones pero mejor aún, el tener a la mujer que siempre espero, era el mejor tesoro de todos.

Todo era felicidad, y aún más cuando supieron que iban a tener al primogénito de la familia, sin embargo, toda esa dulzura se volvió amarga cuando el doctor les dijo que había complicaciones y que de seguir con el embarazo, pondrían en riesgo la vida mi mamá. Padre jamás dudo y pidió el aborto, pero mi mamá se negó rotundamente diciendo que tenía fe en que todo saldría bien.

 _Que equivocada estaba._

Al aproximarse mi nacimiento, la salud de ella empezó a empeorar y con ello a un final ya escrito. Pidió que me salvaran, esa fue su última voluntad antes de fallecer en una fría cama de hospital a los dos días haber nacido yo.

Su muerte es algo que hasta la fecha él no puede soportar, y verme viva es una daga más a esa herida. Jamás recibí una muestra de cariño por parte de él, siempre fui criada por mi nana Esther desde que tengo memoria. Viví bajo sus normas más estrictas, ya que no quería que fuera una deshonra para la familia. Mejores escuelas, mejores tutores privados. De alguna forma entendía que inconscientemente quisiera llenar el vacío en mi vida, ya que me complacía a veces con cosas materiales.

No lo odiaba, no. Estaba lejos de eso, puesto que entendía su sentir pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que yo era humana, de que también sentía la ausencia de ambos; el que no podía abrazarlo sin temor al rechazo.

No, él no era un hombre malo, solo no sabía controlar el gran dolor que aun cargaba.

Después de nuestra reunión como todos los días, nos dirigimos a desayunar, acompañados de un silencio pesado. Solo intercambiamos unas cuantas frases antes de que se disculpara argumentando que debía ir a la oficina quedando yo sola en el comedor con mi plato a poco comer.

Vaya vida la de nacer bajo el ala de una familia adinerada. La familia Landvik era propietaria del Grupo que llevaba el mismo nombre, que pertenecía a la rama de aerolíneas más sofisticada del mundo. Aviones con nuestro nombre circulaban por todos lados y ofrecíamos todo tipo de servicios, desde 3ra clase hasta vuelos privados en jets de última generación.

Éramos socios con el Grupo Fiore, perteneciente a mi mejor amiga Sakura.

El haberla tenido cerca de mí, es lo que hizo que no terminara por derrumbarme, ambas compartíamos un dolor y una vida similar. Nuestros padres eran mejores amigos de la preparatoria y eso llevo a que nuestra amistad estuviera destinada a ser, sin embargo, esa amistad se volvió más una hermandad cuando ella perdió a sus padres y estuve ahí con ella.

No veía mi vida sin Sakura en ella, era así de simple.

Cuando ambas estuvimos cursando la secundaria conocimos a nuestra tercera mejor amiga. Ino Cabot. En su momento, ella era la "nueva rica" en la escuela pues sus padres habían hecho una empresa que pronto dio más frutos. Su empresa se dedica a la seguridad privada e investigación, por lo cual a veces cuando estábamos en problemas, era fácil librarnos de ellas con ayuda en su amplio conocimiento en el campo.

Fue difícil al principio puesto que Sakura y yo éramos muy cerradas a las nuevas personas, pero Ino tenía un ángel que poco se podía ignorar, logrando así el que rompiera nuestra barrera y hacerse una con nosotras.

Me dirigí a la cochera donde se encontraba mi auto, y al poco rato ya estaba conduciendo a nuestro punto de encuentro, el cual era un parque abandonado en la frontera de New York. Era un lugar tétrico pero de cierta forma nos ayudaba a poder hablar de forma segura pues nadie iba ahí desde hace años. Sakura nos había mandado dos mensajes, uno diciendo reunámonos y otro con las siglas " **UDNA** ", la cual significaba "usurpador de nuevo ataco" haciendo referencia a Gaara, esas eran algunas claves que con el paso de los años usábamos para ahorrarnos el escribir la cual a nuestra edad me parecía algo infantil, pero esos eran los pequeños detalles que hacían mi vida un poco más interesante.

Espero que la reunión sea entretenida.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo**

 **Dejen un review por fa, me encantaría leerlos**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. 1x02

¡Hola! Bien regreso con la segunda parte, intente escribir lo más extenso posible, espero sea suficiente por la espera.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no saben lo mucho que me anima leerlos. Los comentarios los responderé al final del capítulo.

¡Sin más comencemos!

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

-Así que eso fue lo que paso- pregunto Ino mientras sobaba las sienes de Sakura

Sakura solo se limitó a asentir y dejarse llevar por el masaje. Había pasado un rato desde que habíamos llegado a nuestro punto de reunión por lo que, al ya estar juntas, mi amiga nos contó su conversación con su tutor, y no solo eso, sino que además nos comentó que Gaara le había realizado una segunda llamada, en donde, puedo asegurarles no fue una plática muy pacifica que digamos, ya que Sakura la termino diciendo algo de que prefería a Gaara muerto antes que a sus padres.

-Bueno Sakura, sabes que te apoyo en todo- agarre su mano mientras me preparaba para decir lo siguiente- Pero creo que has sido injusta con Gaara.

Vi como mi amiga iba a replicar pero no la deje si no que seguí hablando

-Gaara puede ser algo serio o estricto pero ha visto por ti desde la muerte de tus padres, digo no lo defiendo, aún tengo mis dudas como tú de si es o no el culpable de la muerte de tus padres, pero al menos no debes pareces una mal agradecida, puesto que en ciertas situaciones te ha apoyado o acaso no recuerdas a…- termine dejando la idea al aire mientras veía que Ino me veía sorprendida- ¿Qué?

-Wow Hinata, Jamás te había escuchado hablar tan madura- menciono perpleja

Solo limite a sonrojarme y ver para otro lado. ¿Enserio?

-Si bueno…Tengo mis momentos

Las tres seguimos hablando de la discusión de Gaara y Sakura un rato más para después mejor cambiar el tema.

-¿Y si mejor nos vamos de viaje?-propuso Sakura mientras se sentaba para vernos

-Sabes que eso es imposible para mí-bufe

-Oh vamos Hina, no creo que tu padre te prohíbe un viaje- me alentó Ino mientras sobaba mi espalda pero yo negué con la cabeza estando desacuerdo

-Saben que conforme se va acercando el aniversario de la muerte de mamá más pesado se vuelve

-Tienes razón-suspiro Sakura- además después de mi pelea con mi tutor, no creo que pueda zafarme tan fácil esta vez

-Entonces creo que será imposible irnos de vacaciones-dijo Ino haciendo un puchero

El ánimo de las tres decayó un poco, ya que ese viaje hubiera sido una buena idea, pero cada quien tenía sus problemas. Yo por el estrés de ver a mi padre y soportar sus desplantes, Sakura con sus discusiones eternas con Gaara e Ino que, a como nos comentó una vez, habían tenido problemas en su grupo. Ya hasta podía imaginarme en la playa disfrutando del sol y un poco de alcohol en mis venas. Podía verme haciendo compras y disfrutando del viaje con mis amigas y por qué no, tal vez conseguir una conquista de viaje.

Pero no, no para Hinata.

Porque mi vida tenía que ser tan difícil…Si tan solo…

-Es una opción- murmure

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste Hina?

-Que es difícil nuestra situación- hice una breve pausa mientras las veía seria-A menos que…-capte la atención de mis amigas.

Si, lo que pensaba no podía ser una locura, digo, cualquiera lo haría en nuestra situación.

-¡Ay ya por el amor de dios deja de hacer pausas!-grito exasperada Sakura y solo limite a reírme leve

-Está bien. Mi idea es… ¿Y si nos escapamos?

* * *

¿En verdad Hinata dijo eso?

Si bueno, ella solía ser una chica algo extrovertida y cuando se lo proponía demasiado atrevida, pero algo que la caracterizaba más que nada era el profundo respeto que le tenía a su padre o miedo, no sé, cualquiera podía ser, por eso me sorprendió cuando dijo eso. Voltee a ver a Ino y creo que ella pensaba lo mismo que yo, ya que veía a Hinata como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza

\- ¿Estas loca Hinata?! ¡Si haces eso podrías terminar en una escuela de monjas!-enfatizo Ino alzando los brazos escandalizada, Hinata solo se limitó a reír divertida.

-Oh vamos ya tengo 20, ya no hay Universidades de monjas…creo

-Sakura…-Ino empezó a zarandearme- ¡¡Sakura!! ¡Dile algo! creo que estamos perdiendo a Hinata

Solo voltee a ver a Hinata quien me devolvió una mirada tranquila, pero si algo me caracterizaba como su mejor amiga era que, la conocía como la palma de mi mano, y en sus ojos se veía una niebla de desesperación. Hablaba en serio.

-Hinata…

-Chicas-suspiro cansada para después seguir- En verdad lo necesito, no tanto por revelarme, necesito estar lejos, poder por primera vez disfrutar un poco mi vida. Quiero recordar a mi madre tranquilamente sin que mi padre este haciendo comentarios de lo mucho que la extraña pero reprochándome al mismo tiempo, necesito sentirme libre por una vez- término con una voz algo cansada

La entendía. No era como yo, yo no tenía a alguien diciéndome cada minuto de mi puta existencia que era la culpable de la muerte de alguien. Si de un extraño dolía, era mucho peor el que viniera de tu propio padre. Entendía que quisiera poder tomar un descanso de todo eso aunque fuera solo una vez en su vida.

-Hagámoslo-abrace a mi amiga para que viera que tenía todo mi apoyo y ambas volteamos a ver a Ino quien algo dudosa solo asintió-veámoslo de este lado, también me conviene. Puedo hacer que a Gaara le salgan canas verdes muahaha

-Ay Saku ya dale un respiro a Gaara-negó rendida Ino

-¡Me niego!

Las tres reímos ante mi comentario y empezamos a ver las pro y contras de este viaje. Si íbamos a planear un escape, teníamos que cubrir cada punto que pudiera salirse de nuestras manos y permitirá a nuestros padres y tutor encontrarnos rápido, mientras más enredado hiciéramos todo, más tiempo podríamos disfrutar del viaje.

Que importaban las consecuencias, bien decían por ahí, ¡la vida es un riesgo!, y nosotras queríamos escapar de la nuestra.

Queríamos fuera nuestras cunas de oro

Queríamos fuera nuestros tormentos

Queríamos vivir

**

-Entonces esto es todo-dijo Ino mientras se estiraba un poco

-Si, todo lo que se nos ha podido escapar ya quedo-sonrió Hinata al decirlo mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida

Las tres estábamos en la habitación de Ino. Habíamos decidido darle velocidad al plan de escape, el cual decidimos llamar "Leak Time", por lo cual al saber que el padre de Hinata no iba a estar en su casa por 3 días y que yo no quería ver a Gaara; optamos por hacer una pijamada/junta en la casa de Ino.

Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la mañana, las tres moríamos de sueño pero había valido la pena pues cubrimos todos los puntos de nuestro Leak time, también pudimos fijar una fecha y esa sería pasado mañana; aprovecharíamos la ausencia del padre de Hinata, además de que ese día el horario de Gaara estaba muy apretado, así que tardaría un rato en averiguar que me había ido.

El día siguiente fue demasiado fácil. Cada quien fue a casa, obvio a excepción de Ino, a empezar su maleta de viaje. Los boletos que eran los que más urgían los compramos con efectivo, para evitar cualquier sospecha, además de que cada quien tenía un dinero ahorrado, así que fue innecesario retirar dinero de alguna cuenta bancaria. Como era más fácil escapar las tres juntas a que por equis motivo en el camino algo sucediera, decidimos de nuevo quedarnos a dormir en una casa y esta vez fue en casa de Hinata.

Nuestro viaje sería casi de madrugada, así sería más fácil que nadie de los que servían en la casa Landvik, se diera cuenta de cuando salimos de casa. Para despistar un poco, Hinata y yo habíamos dejado su auto en un pueblo cercano, para que, al intentar rastrear el auto, ellos pensarán que aun seguíamos en el país; porque si, nos iríamos de EUA y eso nos daría un poco más de tiempo para distanciarnos.

Este día tuve que soportar a Gaara el tiempo que permanecí en casa, el cual fue ya en la tarde cuando todo estaba listo. Él había insistido en que antes de ir a casa de Hinata debíamos cenar y aprovechar para hablar de lo sucedido. ¿Vaya sí que era una buena idea no?.

-¿Y ya viste universidades?

-No aun no- dije mientras picaba un pedazo de brócoli, los odiaba. Vi como gaara me estrujaba con la mirada- ¿Qué?

-¿Porque aún no?

-No hay ninguna que me interese

-Eso no puede ser, debe de haber alguna Sakura, solo debes poner empeño en eso

-Lo estoy intentando ¿ok? , es solo que una carrera en finanzas no es mucho de mi gusto

-Necesitas saber eso para poder dirigir el grupo

-¿Y no puede ser otra?- Gaara me vio fijamente analizando mis palabras y asintió leve- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Negocios Internacionales o Gestión empresarial

-Si, son buenas opciones, teniendo en cuenta que eres sociable y te gusta viajar. Si prometo que puedes estudiar una de esas, ¿Prometes poner todo tu empeño en graduarte?- decía de forma amistosa

-Gaara no soy una niña de 5 años-bufe ante su intento de condicionarme, pues que se creía que era. No éramos amigos. Ya no- Pero si lo prometo- en este momento lo menos que debía hacer era buscar pelea con él, si quería que no me prestara mucha atención para poder irme con las chicas tenía que llevar la fiesta en paz muy a mi pesar.

-Estas extraña-cuando dijo eso casi me atraganto con un pedazo de pan que había mordido, empecé a toser. Gaara se levantó a auxiliarme dando leves golpes en mi espalda. Cuando logre calmarse me aleje de él. No soportaba su contacto- ¿Estas bien?

-Si yo…estoy bien

-¿Me ocultas algo no?

-Claro que no, ¿por qué lo piensas?

-Bueno, odias que te hable así- haciendo referencia a su intento de condicionarme- y no peleaste, algo que se amas mucho cuando se trata de mí, así que, me dirás o ¿tengo que averiguarlo?

-Pues pasarás toda la vida en ello, porque no estoy ocultando nada, es solo…

-Si dime-mirándome interesando

-Por hoy, solo quería cenar bien- no pude evitar sonrojarme al decir eso y es que pocas veces era sincera con él, y quiero aclarar que no era porque quisiera llevarme bien, si no por el viaje. ¡TODO ESTO ES POR EL VIAJE!.

Voltee a ver a Gaara y en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de asombro. ¿Enserio eran tan poco tratable como decía Ino y Hina? Si bueno, Gaara me pone los pelos de punta; esa mira aguamarina no guarda ningún brillo, solo son dos pozos profundos, y a pesar de que tiene expresiones como sonrisas y risas, estas para mí, que crecí con ellas, no son más que vacías expresiones. Y eso era algo que en verdad me molestaba de él, como poderlo tomar enserio, como creer que en verdad se preocupaba por mí, cuando solo veía nada en su interior.

-¿Sakura?- volví a la realidad cuando lo escuche y mi mirada se dirigió a él

-Mande- pero él solo negó

-Nada, solo que llevaba rato hablándote y no hacías caso

-Ya veo- me levantaba de la mesa- debo irme Hinata me espera

-Está bien

Empecé a caminar hacia la salida cuando de nuevo su voz me llamo y yo solo me detuve sin voltearlo a ver.

-¿Ya estamos bien?-No es como si fuera a disculparme por lo que dije y tampoco salió el tema como para hacerlo, pero por primera vez, en años habíamos estado sin intentos de matarnos mutuamente, así que dejaría las cosas en paz por hoy

-Dentro de lo que cabe – subí las escaleras antes de que dijera algo más, tomé mis cosas y conduje rumbo a la casa de Hinata.

Mi cabeza iba llena de ideas confusas.

Si dejaba atrás esas sospechas… ¿podría vivir en paz con Gaara?

O mejor dicho,

¿Yo quería eso?

Antes lo había visto como mi hermano mayor, en esa época de nuestras vidas, fue la única en la que vi un gran cariño dirigido a mí por parte de él. Me enseño cosas que cualquier niño a nuestra edad aprendía. Jugábamos, hacíamos campamentos dentro de la casa y me contaba historias de terror, para después agarrar mi mano fuertemente cuando no podía dormir por su culpa, aun recuerdo como me decía de apodo 'Sakubabo', nunca supe por que pero tampoco me importó en su momento.

Reí nostálgica al recordarlo y una traicionera lagrima corrió por mi mejilla. El Gaara de ese entonces era tan lindo y tierno, atento y tranquilo. Un verdadero hermano para mí. Como extrañaba esos días, el cómo éramos. Lo extrañaba a él.

¿Por qué todo se perdió? ¿Gaara también me extrañaría?

Como extrañaba a mis papas, si ellos siguieran aquí, si tan solo no hubiera pasado ese accidente, en este momento no me sentiría tan sola, Gaara y yo seríamos unidos, yo…yo…

Los tendría a mi lado

Dios sí que estoy sentimental, ¿Será que tendré mi periodo?; hace mucho que no recordaba lo que él y yo hacíamos, así que si, yo digo que es eso, malditas hormonas.

De nada servía recordar todo eso, Ya todo se había ido, ahora solo existía el vacío/frio Gaara y la rebelde Sakura.

Sacudí un poco mi cabeza para mejor centrar mi atención en el eterno tráfico de New York.

Sería un pesado viaje.

* * *

Al fin podía verla. ¡La pista de nuestro destino!

Osaka,Japón.

Había sido un poco difícil decidir el destino, ya que nuestros grupos eran mundialmente conocidos así que decidimos un destino en el cual apenas estábamos empezando a hacer tratos o que al menos nuestros rostros no eran de conocimiento público.

Volteé a ver a mis amigas, pero ambas iban dormidas, por eso preferí no despertarlas hasta que aterrizáramos.

Una vez ya en tierra firme, las tres nos dirigimos a esperar nuestras maletas por la cinta giratoria

\- ¿Y? ¿Aun nada Ino? - pregunta Sakura si quitar la vista de la cinta. Ino solo negó.

-Hasta el momento ninguno ha comenzado a moverse, ni en los aeropuertos ni en los GPS de los teléfonos-Ino nos enseñó la Tablet donde estaba monitoreando nuestros movimientos y si, no se veía ninguna alerta. Como Ino podía tener acceso a ese tipo de información y del mismo modo manipularla, habíamos decidido bloquear todo registro de nuestro GPS en los celulares, de igual forma con mi ayuda manipulo el sistema de registro de mi aerolínea, haciendo ver diferentes rutas de viaje incluidos los transbordes, así de esa forma no sabrían que tomamos un vuelo directo y nuestro rastro sería difícil de adivinar- Recuerden chicas no deben perder sus celulares, si no ya no habrá forma de rastrearlos sin que nos detecten

-Si Ino no te preocupes, creo que lo que menso perderíamos seria nuestros celulares- menciono Sakura riendo, porque si, actualmente dependíamos mucho de la tecnología, triste pero real.

-Oh miren chicas las maletas-me acerque a la cinta mientras las señalaba y empezaba a bajarlas. Mis amigas se cercaron y cada quien agarro la suya, para después caminar rumbo a la salida del aeropuerto.

-Dios si que hace mucho calor-dijo Ino mientras con su mano hacia ademan de echarse aire

-Tienes razón, ¿vamos a comprar unas bebidas? - sugirió mi pelirrosa favorita mientras nos veía a ambas

-Claro por mi está bien

-Pero no quiero ir jalando las maletas- replico Ino- Que una se quede aquí con las cosas y yo dio que sea Hinata

-¿Yo?

-Ino, ¿segura?, recuerda que Hinata es algo…despistada-yo solo asentí de acuerdo hasta que caí en lo que había dicho

-¡Oye! ¡Yo soy así! - Sakura enarco una ceja divertida por mi queja- Bueno no mucho

Ino rio fuertemente y alcance a escuchar que dijo algo de que así me adoraba para después decirme que no tardarían mucho y que no creían que fuera difícil vigilar cosas inertes para después dejarme sola con las maletas y las bolsas de mano.

Empecé a ver a mis alrededores, sin quitar del todo mi atención a las cosas. Vaya por lo poco que se podía ver de Osaka, lucia como una ciudad digna de visitarse, no podía esperar para visitar el castillo o la torre de Osaka. ¡Este viaje seria genial!

-¿Oíste? Dicen que la delincuencia anda muy activa últimamente-Voltee hacia donde había escuchado aquella voz, y logre divisar a dos señoras hablando, ah sí, ¿Olvide mencionar que hablo japonés?

-Oh si escuche eso, pero no dudo que el gobierno ponga manos en el asunto, digo no es muy común tener delincuencia aquí- contesto la otra señora, captando toda mi atención. Sabia que Japón era un lugar donde la delincuencia era muy bien controlada, no es como si estuviera exento a ella, pero si ponían gran atención al tema.

-Si yo tampoco lo dudo- ambas señoras comenzaron a caminar y yo regresaba a mi lugar, ¿En qué momento me aleje?

-¡Hinata!- oí a mis amigas llamarme y corrí a ellas- Tenemos las bebidas, ¿y las cosas?- dijo Ino cuando llegue a ellas.

-Oh por acá-camine un poco hasta que llegamos al punto donde me habían dejado con las cosas, pero algo estaba mal.

-Hinata… ¿y las maletas? -dijo Sakura mientras veía a todos lados

-Pues…aquí estaban-dije tranquila. Vi como Sakura empezaba a fruncir el ceño y apretar la mandíbula

-Aja, entonces, ¿dónde están ahora? - Sakura controlaba su voz mientras me volvía a preguntar, ¿que la tendrá así?

Gire mi mirad apara buscar nuestras cosas, pero, el lugar donde las habíamos dejado se encontraba vacío, y ninguna de nosotras tenía su…

Oh…ya entendí

-¡NOS HAN ROBADO!- grite paniqueada mientras mis ojos se agrandaban sorprendidos, ¿Cómo podían robarse tres maletas y tres bolsas en dos minutos?

-¡No Sakura! ¡Es tu amiga recuérdalo! ¡Detente!- voltee hacia la voz de mi amiga y la vi sujetando a Sakura, pasando sus brazos por debajo de sus hombros, mientras la pelirrosa intentaba lazarse hacia mí.

Dios, ¿Qué haremos?

**

-Bien señoritas su denuncia ha sido levantada, ¿pero enserio no vieron nada? - nos decía el hombre detrás del escritorio

-Por décima vez no señor- Sakura se cruzó de brazos bufando ya fastidiada, pues llevábamos alrededor 3 horas en la comisaria y ya estaba oscureciendo.

-Discúlpela por favor- dije inclinándome un poco hacia el señor mientras me volví a sentar en la silla que por mi seguridad e integridad personal estaba a varios metros de mi amiga- es solo que estamos algo estresadas por esto señor… ¿Cuál era su nombre?

-Hatake Kakashi- se volvió a presentar el oficial mientras nos regalaba una pequeña sonrisa. Si que era guapo. Sakura relajo un poco su postura y se dirigió a Kakashi pidiendo disculpas de forma sincera a lo cual el guapo oficial solo asintió compresivo- No se preocupen las entiendo, aun así, debemos ver que haremos con ustedes, ya que todo les fue robado, no cuentan con un lugar donde quedarse, me dicen que venían a vacacionar aquí a Osaka, ¿es correcto?

-Si lo es Kakashi-san- corroboro Ino, ella había sido la única que logro salvar algo y eso fue su Tablet ya que esta la llevaba en la mano cuando fueron por las bebidas. De igual forma decidimos mentir en nuestras declaraciones, o al menos solo en el aspecto de quienes éramos o de donde veníamos, ya que si decíamos algo corríamos el riesgo de que las autoridades de Osaka se comunicaran con nuestros padres y tutor, y eso no sería bueno.

-Una opción es que las apoyemos a regresar a Takayama- ese había sido el lugar que habíamos dicho era nuestro hogar.

-No Kakashi-san- empezó a decir Sakura ya un poco mas relajada- La verdad quisiéramos estar aquí para cuando logren encontrar nuestras pertenencias

-Entiendo, no tienen ningún familiar aquí como para que se hospeden con ellos. Tampoco dinero.

-Si lo sabemos, nuestra situación es fea- dije resignada. Kakashi solo asintió con su cabeza mientras entrelazaba sus manos para después colocar su barbilla en ellas.

-Un poco, la única forma en que puedo ayudarlas es canalizándolas con una amiga mía, ella se encarga de ayudar a jóvenes a encontrar trabajo, podrían encontrar un trabajo temporal para poder sobrevivir este tiempo que dure la investigación, ¿Qué les parece?

¿Trabajar? ¿Cómo una chica normal? Wow, eso sí que sonaba interesante, ¡jamás lo había intentado!

-Si, no nos molestaría tener ingresos en este momento- Sakura asintió de acuerdo con Ino para después verme a mí, pero yo solo me limite a alzar el pulgar de forma aprobatoria.

-Bien no se diga más, tanto mi Scarlett como yo seremos sus guardianes en Osaka-sonrió el hombre mientras nos extendía un sobre- tengan, no es mucho, pero les ayudara en lo que encuentran un trabajo.

Kakashi nos estaba dando dinero, en verdad que este señor em estaba cayendo muy bien.

-Muchas gracias Kakashi-san, lo apreciamos mucho- agradeció Sakura mientras sonreía de forma cálida, haciendo que Kakashi se sonrojara un poco y tosiera algo cohibido

-No hay problema niñas- dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla mientras se colocaba su chaqueta- andando, las llevare a su hogar temporal

Las tres nos levantamos y comenzamos a seguirlo al estacionamiento de la comisaria, escuchamos como sonaba la alarma de una camioneta color negro y solo contaba con unas luces color azul y rojo, típicas en las unidades de la policía.

Kakashi nos abrió la puerta y nos ayudó a abordar la unidad, par apoco después dar comienzo a nuestro viaje.

-Por cierto, ¿pueden repetirme sus nombres por favor? - dijo Kakashi mientras nos veía por el retrovisor

-Oh sí, Yo soy Yamanaka Ino- comenzó a presentar la pelirubia mientras nos señalaba a cada una- Ella la malhumorada es Haruno Sakura

-¡Oye!- Sakura se quejo pero solo fue ignorada olímpicamente por Ino

-Y bueno la chaparrita torpe es Hyuga Hinata

-Un gusto pequeñas- sonrió Kakashi- Bienvenidas a Osaka

Pues vaya que si era una bienvenida muy movida.

* * *

Otra vez nos tenían esperando. Ya había pasado alrededor de una hora desde que estábamos sentadas en ese sillón esperando a que la señora frente a nosotras se dignara a vernos, pero no, lo único que había hecho desde que Kakashi nos presento fue ofrecernos asiento, se sentó enfrente de nosotras con un portátil y de ahí no la sacamos.

-Disculpé Scarlett-san- comenzó a decir Ino mientras vi que apretaba las manos. Si, la paciencia de Ino ya había llegado al final

La mujer frente a nosotras al fin alzo la mirada y dejo el portátil de lado. Ahora que la observaba bien, no se veía muy grande, podría atreverme a decir que estaba dentro de sus 20 aun. Contaba con un cabello color morado que le llegaba a la altura de la cintura siendo que al final se le formaban unos pequeños caireles. Su cuerpo pues estaba muy bien conservado debo decir, tenia una tez clara y en su rostro se podían apreciar algunas pecas escurridizas. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el color de sus ojos, que eran de una tonalidad azul muy claro, casi pegándole al color del hielo.

-Verán, yo tomo mi trabajo muy enserio-comenzó a decir la mujer mientras nos observaba con detenimiento- Mi trabajo no es un juego, mi principal motor es sacar a los jóvenes de la calle o con problemas económicos y ayudarlos a salir adelante

-Es una bonita labor- escuche decir a Hinata algo maravillada

-Por eso mismo no puedo ayudarlas, lo siento

¿Qué?

-¿A que se refiere?- pregunté algo sorprendida, esto no podía ser, esta era nuestra única esperanza.

Scarlett solo se limito a girar el portátil y entonces todo cobro sentido.

-En cuanto las vi, no sabía por qué, pero sus rostros me parecían conocidos- retomo la mujer mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té. En la pantalla del portátil había tres ventanas abiertas, en cada una se veía una fotografía diferente y eran acompañadas de pequeñas descripciones. Toda esa era información real de nosotras- Kakashi no es de ver noticias extranjeras, pero yo sí, es por eso que el no supo que le mintieron

-Vera en verdad necesitamos su ayuda, esto no es del todo por un capricho-dijo Ino mientras intentaba buscar una mentira que nos sacara de esta, que nos ayudara a obtener el apoyo de esta mujer.

Pero no. Algo me decía que con ella no debíamos jugar, que debíamos ser sinceras en todo esto, no sé por qué, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba contando la verdad. Acepté que éramos nosotras, conté a grandes rasgos la vida que llevábamos y el por que de nuestras mentiras. No queríamos ser encontradas, esa era la verdad.

-Como dijo Ino, no del todo es un capricho, solo queríamos salir de esa vida, tener un descanso eso era lo único que pedíamos, el que robaran nuestras cosas ese si fue capricho del destino- terminé de contar mientras apretaba mis manos, todo el relato no aparte mi mirada de la mujer, siempre fue Jade vs Azul y ella jamás me interrumpió.

Las tres observamos a la mujer en un silencio sepulcral y ella solo se limitó a suspirar.

-Lo siento no puedo ayu…

-¡Por favor anciana no nos reporte!-grito Hinata desesperada

-¡Hinata no el digas así!- se quejó Ino alarmada- ¡Cállate y siéntate!

-No Ino no lo hare- Hinata se giro hacia Scarlett mientras lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas- Por favor ayúdenos, no sabe, todos creen que por estar en una mansión todo es fácil, que el venir de una cuna de oro es felicidad garantizada, ¡pero no es así! ¡Necesito un respiro! ¡En verdad necesitaba esto! No seré como esos chicos que sufren pobreza, violencia o drogas, pero si le puedo decir que sufro igual que ellos, sufro un maltrato, sufro desamor…sufro…sufro…-Hinata ya no pudo continuar por que su garganta se cerro completamente a causa del llanto.

Scarlett nos analizo unos minutos, mucho más a Hinata y a mí, ella se levanto de si asiento y abrazo a Hinata fuertemente intentando calmar los espasmos que atravesaban el cuerpo de la pelinegra. Cuando Hinata se logro calmar, Scarlett la ayudo a tomar asiento, para segundos después ella también hacerlo y suspirar resignada.

-Supongo lo que dicen es verdad, ya que ustedes dos- señalándonos a Hinata y a mí- tienen esa mirada desesperada que veo en muchos de mis chicos, y en tu caso Ino, lo que veo es una profunda preocupación por tus amigas

-Ellas son como mis hermanas Scarlett-san- se limitó a responder Ino

Scarlett asintió, agarro su teléfono y comenzó a realizar algunas llamadas dirigiéndose a la que creíamos era la cocina. Después de unos minutos volvió con nosotras y sonrió cálidamente.

-Seré oficialmente su guardiana partir de hoy- las tres no pudimos evitar sonreír aliviadas y alegres ante lo dijo por ella- Pero eso sí, no les volveré a perdonar que me digan anciana, porque aún tengo 27

-Perdón- dijo Hinata arrepentida

-Ya es tema olvidado-con su mano señalo una puerta- ahí podrán descansar hoy, en el ropero hay mantas y futones. Procuren descansar bien, mañana tienen una entrevista de trabajo.

Las tres agradecimos y nos internamos en el cuarto que nos habían mencionado, para después de un rato caer rendidas sobre los futones que habíamos colocado juntos.

-Demos todo de nosotras en la entrevista chicas- nos alentó Ino mientras agarraba nuestras manos

-¡Ganemos mucho dinero!- la siguió Hinata

-Disfrutemos de esto- dije sonriendo mientras nos abrazábamos.

Esta era una prueba que teníamos que superar, no importaba lo que nos deparara el destino, lo íbamos a enfrentar no importaba que. Las tres contra todo.

Así debía ser.

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

Espero les haya gustado. En el próximo capitulo, al fin aparecerán esos galanes que tanto queremos por lo cual hay que ser pacientes.

Tarde un poco ya que el trabajo y reuniones familiares no me lo permitían, pero he de aclarar que no pienso dejar incompleta la historia, no se si tarde mucho en culminarla, pero lo que si deben tener presente es que tendrá un final.

Y bueno empecemos con las respuestas:

RainAndWind: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero la historia te vaya gustando, aunque solo cuente con dos capítulos por el momento. Te espero con mucho cariño en la próxima actualización. ¡Un abrazo!

Sakura.vh: Si necesitas leerlo jeje, ok no, bueno sí. Espero te guste la trama del fic y que atrape tu curiosidad para seguir leyéndolo. ¡Un abrazo!

Rosa.negra.c: Muchas gracias en verdad por, no sabes cuanto te admiro, te sigo activamente en tu fic "Entre dos mundos", me desaparecí un rato, pero lo volví a retomar y estoy en espera del próximo capitulo. Y no te preocupes, léelo cuando puedas. ¡Un abrazo!

CkriizR: ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Espero te siga gustando! Te dejo el capítulo recién salido del horno jeje ¡Un abrazo!

  
  


Me despido de ustedes, ¡Los quiero!

Hasta la próxima.


	4. 1x03

_**¡Hola! Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de Maid Love**_

 _ **Espero les guste.**_

 _ **Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Tik tok

Tik tok

Es lo único que se escuchaba en la casi silenciosa sala de juntas y eso cada vez me desesperaba más. Mi mirada viajo por los presentes situados a lo largo de la gran mesa de caoba en la cual yo igual estaba sentado. Los malditos negociadores de la constructora llevaban 20 minutos intentando analizar el contrato que mis socios y yo habíamos redactado. ¿Qué tan difícil era llegar a la conclusión de que tendrían la oportunidad exclusiva de construir el mejor centro comercial en Osaka?

Ahora mi mirada viajo a mis socios y mejores amigos, quienes, como siempre, tenían una expresión clásica de ellos. Naruto, con su ceja temblando por exasperación unido a la poca paciencia que tenía y Sai, con su siempre inexpresiva mascara sonriente, que para ser sincero a veces daba miedo.

Por décima vez suspire cansado, y eso era poco, ya que estaba controlando mis verdaderos sentimientos pues me encontraba igual o peor que Naruto.

\- ¿Y bien? - dijo entre dientes Naruto ya harto del eterno análisis de los hombres

\- Toda esta bien en el contrato señor Uzumaki- el hombre mayor entre ellos comenzó a dar su monólogo al mismo tiempo que ajustaba sus gafas sobre su enorme nariz- Pero nos gustaría que fuera analizado por nuestros abogados- mi mirada instantáneamente voló a Naruto con un aviso de advertencia, a lo cual vi que mi amigo se mordía la lengua y asentía algo rígido.

-Claro, estaremos esperando su pronta respuesta- fingiendo una sonrisa acepta mi amigo, para después de unos minutos, despedirnos de los hombres y quedarnos solos en la sala de juntas- ¡Dios pueden creerlo! ¡Fueron las 2 horas más eternas de mi vida! Entre sus preguntas y su análisis de muerte, ¡casi envejezco aquí sentado! - Naruto se dejó caer en su silla mientras se quejaba

-Si bueno sabíamos desde un principio que son unos negociadores muy quisquillosos-dijo en tono simple Sai mientras cerraba su carpeta- pero debo admitir que ha sido la junta más cansada de mi vida también.

-Concuerdo- simplemente respondí mientras apretaba el puente de mi nariz para hacer pasar el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba

-Pero bueno al menos ya tenemos la tarde libre, ¡qué tal unos tragos? - sugirió Naruto mientras me codeaba

-No creo Naruto, y deja de hacer eso- dije mientras manoteaba su mano

-Oh vamos Sasuke teme no seas aburrido

-No lo soy, simplemente tengo mejores cosas que hacer- salir con ellos a veces era reconfortante pero hoy, por una extraña razón, no me sentía muy tranquilo así que prefería regresar a mi casa y tomar una copa ahí y solo- Además, ¿qué noticias me tienes de Chiyo? Tu eres el encargado de ese asunto

-Pues ya hice llamadas a varias organizaciones de trabajo, pero todas las solicitudes, Chiyo las rechaza al instante, alega que no son aptas de nada

-A este paso seguiré haciendo la limpieza y no tengo tiempo para eso, apresúrate Naruto

-Si lo se tranquilo, yo igual no quiero seguir lavando mi baño- haciendo una cara de asco al mencionarlo

-Entonces apresúrate-me levanté de mi silla y salí de la sala de juntas, dejando a mi amigo con la palabra en la boca. No tarde mucho para llegar a la azotea del edificio de nuestras oficinas. Esta semana había sido de lo más estresante, desde las interminables juntas con posibles inversionistas, hablando de lo laboral, hasta el tener que llegar a realizar las tareas domésticas de mi casa. En verdad esperaba que Naruto se apresurara con ese asunto del servicio doméstico, y no porque fuera inútil haciendo esas labores, pero prefería más concentrarme en los nuevos proyectos, que en si hay detergente en la alacena.

Suspire resignado mientras observaba el hermoso panorama que ofrecía Osaka esa mañana, y acompañe el momento con varios recuerdos, pero sobre todo los sentimientos de satisfacción al verme realizando mi sueño; pues siendo huérfano, lo único con lo que soñaba de chico era el tener una familia, pero al pasar de los años esa idea su fue destruyendo poco a poco y es que el taboo estaba ahí, esa estúpida idea de que si adoptas a un niño mayor ya no puedes educarlo bien.

 _Vaya que absurdo_

Fue por eso que deseché todo ese sueño rosa por la borda y empecé a centrarme en lo que importaba... _¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir solo?_

Me centré en las oportunidades que el orfanato me ofreció, dándome la educación básica, sin embargo, el orfanato pasaba por un momento crítico, entonces comencé a trabajar en trabajos express, o al menos los que daban la oportunidad a un niño de 8 años de trabajar, pero por la misma situación estos no duraban mucho. Fue en uno de esos trabajos donde conocí a Naruto. Él se encontraba más o menos en la misma situación que yo, solo que, en su caso, el aún tenía a su madre, Kushina Uzumaki. En un comienzo, Naruto y yo no nos llevamos del todo bien, pero conforme paso el tiempo, nuestra desdicha nos fue uniendo cada vez más.

 _¿Desdicha?_

¿Qué pasaba con Naruto?, Bien, la situación de Naruto era peor que la mía, yo al menos no conocí a mis padres, solo fui abandonado en la puerta del orfanato con una nota simple que decía " _Cuídenlo, Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha_ ", así sin más. Pero Naruto, o mejor dicho Kushina-san, ella estaba atravesando por una extraña enfermedad que iba consumiendo su vitalidad con el paso de los días; desde la muerte del padre de Naruto, ella se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a hacer todo lo posible por el bienestar de su hijo. Naruto tuvo que ver dos años eternos como su mamá se iba apagando poco a poco o bueno los dos, puesto que cuando me conocieron, Kushina decidió acogerme en su pequeña familia, me negué al principio por su puesto, sería más carga que ayuda, pero Naruto insistió, además recuerdo que comento en su momento, que entre los dos podríamos pagar las medicinas, entonces sentí que en cierta forma estaba regresando lo que se me estaba dando.

Con el paso del tiempo, el día inevitable llego, y como era de suponerse no teníamos dinero suficiente para pagar el entierro, así que, aunque un propio tétrico debo admitir, Naruto y yo enterramos a Kushina en el interior de un bosque, ya que al ser un lugar poco visitado, era casi imposible que lo encontraran, y vaya que tuvimos suerte, ya que con el pasar de los años y obteniendo mejores trabajos, pudimos darle una sepultura digna a nuestra madre, porque si, Kushina fue mi madre y eso jamás cambiaría a pesar que solo estuve 2 años a su lado, pues en ese tiempo recibí el amor que en toda mi puta vida no había recibido.

Varias controversias fueron las que se presentaron a lo largo de nuestra adolescencia, como lo fue huir de las personas de trabajo social, para poder seguir nuestro estilo de vida y no ser separados. También otras cosas pasaron, desde padecer hambre hasta casi perder la casa de mamá. Fueron tiempos difíciles, y aunque nunca lo admita en voz alta, agradezco infinitamente haber tenido a mi lado a Naruto, a mi hermano, ya que, sin él, no sé cómo habría salido adelante.

En nuestra época de universitarios, fue cuando conocimos a Sai, él era el típico chico problema de la escuela, por así decirlo, siempre armando líos, recuerdo que el más grave fue el de vender droga en las instalaciones de la carrera. Hijo único, de unos padres delincuentes era lo que lo antecedía y si no fuera porque él y Naruto pelearon en su momento, creo que jamás lo habríamos aceptado con nosotros, pero bueno no todos tenemos una vida fácil o dímelo a mí. Sin juzgar abrimos las puertas de nuestra casa a Sai, quien no supo despreciar la oportunidad, y con nuestra ayuda, dejo sus adicciones y con ello retomo su camino a lo que en verdad quería en su vida.

-Así que aquí estabas- escuche decir a Naruto mientras se colocaba a mi lado, yo solo me limite a asentir. - Tienes una mirada nostálgica

-Hmp, Solo recordaba cosas

\- ¿Así? ¿Qué? - pregunto curioso

-Mamá- me limite a decir- alcance a ver por el rabillo del ojo como se recargaba en el barandal de la barda y sonreía triste

-Si ya casi es su aniversario

-Lo sé- No dijimos más y nos quedamos un momento en silencio, algo extraño en Naruto, pero que agradecí ya que no estaba de humor para soportar alguna de sus tonterías. Ni creciendo Naruto maduraba. -Hey...dobe, tu teléfono está sonando

-¿Eh?- llevo sus manos hacia el bolsillo secreto de su traje y saco torpemente el celular, que casi se le caía de las manos si no es que maniobra un poco con él, para después contestar con una risa nerviosa-Si, ¿bueno?

* * *

Jamás había pensado que algún día estaría en una situación similar. La señora de unos aproximadamente 60 años, sentada frente a nosotras nos escaneaba con la mirada como si no hubiera nada más interesante en esa sala. Esa mañana habíamos partido al que seria, si teníamos suerte, nuestro lugar de trabajo. Sakura, Ino y yo tuvimos que cambiar nuestras ropas, ya que, Scarlett nos dijo que al ser personas de dinero con las que nos presentaríamos, reconocerían inmediatamente que nuestra ropa era de diseñador. Cada quien había elegido un estilo diferente, yo en lo personal preferí un atuendo más reservado. Una vez que entramos a la zona residencial, supimos que lo de ricos se quedaba corto. Grandes mansiones y terrenos era lo que se veía a los alrededores, protegidos con grandes murallas y seguridad privada en cada puerta. Pude percatarme que Ino iba analizando cada cámara y cuerpo de seguridad, por si es que en algún momento eso se pudiera ofrecer. Sakura por su parte solo observaba desinteresada los alrededores; si hubiéramos sido chicas normales, esto de seguro nos hubiera hecho irnos para atrás de la impresión, pero comparado a donde vivíamos, este lugar era muy pequeño.

Pocos minutos pasaron cuando llegamos a uno de los últimos terrenos que por lo visto era le más grande de la manzana, y siguiendo protocolos, Scarlett se presentó diciendo que veríamos a la Señora Chiyo, para entrevista de personal lo que nos dio acceso al interior. Antes de bajar del auto Scarlett nos dio consejos de cómo tratar con la mujer, pues al ser nana de los dueños, era muy exigente en cuanto a complacer a sus "niños" y eso no hacía más que ponerme nerviosa, era mi primera entrevista de trabajo y para variar tenía que mentir, algo que no me gustaba mucho.

Una vez captadas las sugerencias de Scarlett para no fracasar en la entrevista, me dediqué a observar los alrededores mientras nos atendían la puerta, lo cual fue muy algo tardado por lo que me dio tiempo de observar grandes extensiones de jardines, algunas caballerizas y un edificio de tamaño mediano, que por los detalles de la puerta podía ser un almacén ligado a las caballerizas. Desde mi lugar no podía observar mucho, pero se veía que este lugar sería interesante.

-Oh Scarlett pequeña hace mucho que no te veía-gire mi rosto hacia dónde provenía la voz y pude visualizar a una señora ya grande de edad, para no decir anciana, que saludaba con mucho ímpetu a Scarlett. Ambas mujeres intercambiaron una plática muy rápida y acto seguido ambas voltearon a vernos a las 3-asi que... ¿Son ellas?

-Sí, ellas son…-pero no pudo continuar ya que la mujer mayor la interrumpió

-No quiero formalizar una presentación hasta saber si son aptas para mis niños

-Si bueno-comenzó a decir algo incomoda Scarlett- porque no entramos y las acosas, digo, las cuestionas sobre su experiencia

-Mucho cuidado Scarlett- dijo Chiyo que lejos de estar ofendida, les podía garantizar que estaba divertida con la idea de la "entrevista".

El interrogatorio dio comienzo una vez que estuvimos sentadas las 5 en la sala principal, algunas eran personales y otras sobre nuestra experiencia laboral. Debo decir, que la entrevista fue de lo peor, jamás había mentido y contradicho tanto en mi vida, al contrario de Sakura e Ino que pareciera que ya hubieran tenido el guion de la entrevista en sus manos y no me lo compartieron. A veces me chocaba ser tan distraída pero ya mucho no podía hacer la entrevista ya se había dado, y todo eso nos llevaba al punto de comienzo, donde la mujer mayor nos analizaba detenidamente.

\- ¿Y bien Chiyo-san? - un tanto ansiosa por la respuesta pregunto Scarlett

-No, definitivamente no

¿Que?

\- ¡¿QUE?!- gritamos las tres más jóvenes en esa sala- Pero, ¿por qué? - termine interrogando

-Se nota a kilómetros que nunca han lavado un plato en su vida, se reconocer gente trabajadora, es más los olfateo a un kilómetro y ustedes jovencitas son unas niñas mimadas, así que lo siento Scarlett será mejor que pruebes en otro sitio

Auch, eso en verdad dolió, más por ser verdad que mentira.

-Pero Chiyo en verdad necesito que les des el empleo, están pasando por una mala situación

-También es precisamente eso! no quiero empleadas temporales, las necesito permanentemente- observamos como Scarlett suspiraba ansiosa ante las respuestas de Chiyo

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas? -la pregunta fue dirigida a Chiyo, pero una mirada fugaz fue dirigida a nosotras dando a entender que abandonáramos la sala a lo que acatamos inmediatamente.

-Esa anciana, ¡si supiera quien soy yo! -medio gritaba Sakura algo exasperada

-Creí que no usabas tu nombre para someter a otros-alcé una ceja incrédula al decírselo

-Pues lo haría con esa anciana- suspiro y negó con la cabeza- no lo haría

Las tres suspirábamos derrotadas, las tres preferimos salir de la mansión para esperar a Scarlett. Este había sido un pésimo plan mejor desde el principio, deberíamos regresar a New York, estoy segura que una vez diciendo nuestra ubicación la situación de los pasaportes estaría solucionada, pero eso significaba sucumbir ante la ira de padre y empezar a empacar para la universidad de monjas e imaginar el resto de mis días en misas eternas y platicando con los santos.

Eso me volvería loca… loca y solterona.

Vi que Ino iba a decirnos algo cuando un Porsche de color rojo y un Camaro de color gris se estacionaban a unos pocos metros de nosotras, solo que, un techo que conformaba el estacionamiento nos separaba. Las tres volteamos al mismo tiempo y de inmediato la misma idea cruzo por nuestra cabeza, ellos debían ser los dueños.

\- ¡No seas así teme!- se escuchó una primera voz algo chillona, pero que hizo me diera un vuelco en el estomago

-Ya me cansé de ser tu chofer Naruto- una segunda voz reclamo al que yo suponía era el dueño de la primera voz

-Me entregan mi auto la próxima semana

-Solo a Naruto se le ocurre comparar una edición ilimitada sin cerciorarse de que haya en existencia física y no solo eso, si no aparte deshacerse de su auto viejo precipitadamente-completo una tercera voz.

A pesar de que la discusión se daba cerca de nosotras, no podíamos ver el rostro de los dueños de esas voces ya que un techo los cubría, por lo cual desde donde estábamos solo se podía observar sus pies algo cubiertos por los autos.

Las tres intercambiamos miradas y en un acuerdo mutuo decidimos regresar a la casa, pero tarde fue nuestra decisión, ya que escuchamos una voz llamarnos por detrás

-Oh... ¿Ustedes deben ser las candidatas no?

Me gire lentamente para poder responder que sí, que era una torpe candidata a punto de ser despedida sin haber iniciado, pero toda palabra murió en mis labios cuando visualice una cabellera rubia y algo alborotada. El vuelco en mi estómago se había intensificado e instantáneamente lleve una mano a mi estómago.

 _¿Será que algo me cayó mal en el desayuno?_

Gire a ver a mis amigas las cuales tenían una reacción diferente a la mía. Ino sonreía de forma amable hacia los tres hombres frente a nosotras, intentando parecer lo más agradable posible. Sakura por su parte estaba teniendo una pelea de miradas con uno de los hombres, precisamente con el pelinegro de cabello más largo, algo me dice que no le cayó para nada bien.

Volví a ver para enfrente y algo torpe respondí a la pregunta del pelirubio

-Si…si somos no.…nosotras- ¡cálmate Hinata! ¡¿desde cuándo tartamudeas?!

\- ¿No son algo jóvenes? -cuestiono el pelinegro de cabello corto mientras nos detallaba con la mirada. Tercera vez que sucede.

-El que seamos jóvenes no significa nada- contesto Sakura malhumorada, dios esta mujer va a hacer que nos corran antes de tiempo.

Vi como el pelinegro alzaba una ceja divertido- Aparte de eso, contestona, vaya ella sería buena para ti Sasuke

El nombrado solo se limitó a pronunciar un monosílabo para después pasar a nuestro costado ignorándonos

-Disculpen al teme así es de frío, Soy Naruto Uzumaki un gusto- dijo para después regalarnos una sonrisa a mi parecer zorruna

-Un gusto Naruto-san, nosotras somos Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno y Hinata Hyuga- presento mi amiga pelirrubia mientras de forma sutil nos señalaba.

-Lindos nombres- dijo mientras sonreía de forma suave, algo que hizo me picaran las manos, como con electricidad- Y díganme, ¿qué hacen aquí afuera?

-Esperamos el veredicto del ogro

-¡Sakura! - reprimí al ver como se refirió a Chiyo-san frente a dos de los dueños, pero por lo visto eso no los ofendió en absoluto tampoco

-Vaya forma de llamarla cuando tenemos a otro ogro enfrente

-No le digas así Sai- reprendió Naruto al pelinegro- Sabemos que abu Chiyo es algo especial pero no es mala persona, así que te agradecía, ¿Sakura cierto?, que evitaras llamarla así

Mi amiga asintió algo avergonzada pero lo suficiente orgullosa como para demostrarlo, algo que sin lugar a dudas me sorprendió, pocas personas habían tenido ese poder sobre Sakura por lo que si Naruto llegaba a ser jefe de Sakura creo que eso ayudaría a mi amiga a controlar un poco su carácter.

-Oh aquí están- escuchamos la voz de Scarlett quien estaba parada justo en la entrada- Hola Sai, hola Naruto

-Hola Scarlett-contesto Sai sonriendo un poco más expresivo

-Oh mis niños llegaron también- ahora la que hablaba era Chiyo quien había salido pocos segundos después de Scarlett- entren todos, que aprovechando que están ustedes aquí podrán ayudarme con la decisión.

No tardamos mucho en entrar todos a la mansión y como ya habíamos hecho antes, las tres tomamos asiento en los lugares donde anteriormente nos habían indicado. Frente a nosotras se encontraban los tres hombres y Chiyo, quienes hablaban un poco en voz baja, yo supongo viendo si éramos buenas candidatas o no.

-Bien Scarlett me ha comentado su situación, y es una pena que tuvieran que pasar por el robo de sus cosas, sin embargo, como lo dije al principio no quiero empleadas temporales, yo necesito unas permanentes- comenzó a decir Chiyo pero fue interrumpida por Naruto

-Sin embargo, aunque abuela Chiyo no lo acepte, de todas las entrevistas que ha tenido ustedes son las que más les ha agradado por eso... ¡au! - Naruto callo al momento de recibir un golpe en la cabeza proveniente de la mujer mayor

-No me interrumpas mocoso- carraspeo un poco Chiyo para continuar- Como iba diciendo antes de ser interrumpida- siseo mientras veía a Naruto sobarse la cabeza- No quiero empleadas temporales, pero ya es mucho el trabajo en las casas y no puedo con todo, así que serán contratadas hasta que su situación se vea arreglada y eso me dará tiempo de buscar de forma más calmada a alguien que las reemplace cuando se tengan que ir

-Eso significa que- iba a preguntar Ino

-Sí, están oficialmente contratadas, a partir de hoy trabajaran para la familia Uzumaki-Uchiha-Matsumoto

\- ¡Sí! -exclame mientras abrazaba a Sakura animadamente, Ino nos abrazó por el otro lado mientras reía contenta, poco nos importó que estuviéramos siendo observadas, en verdad había sobrevivido a mi primera entrevista de trabajo y no tenía que regresar pronto con mi padre, que más si no, ¿era suficiente para poder estar feliz?

-Bueno chicas yo me retiro, debo hacer otras cosas, pero no se olviden que soy su tutora aquí, entonces continuamente vendré a visitarlas- dijo Scarlett mientras tomaba su bolso, las tres nos despedimos concordando en que contactaríamos con ella de ser necesario- Adiós Chiyo-san

-Oh si mi niña te acompaño a la puerta

-No te preocupes Chiyo- dijo Sai mientras se levantaba de su lugar- yo la acompaño- y antes de que Chiyo o Scarlett dijeran algo, Sai se adelantó colocándose a la par de Scarlett para poco segundos después, ambos desaparecer por la puerta.

-Bien entonces sin más les diré cuáles serán sus actividades-comenzó a decir Chiyo

-Me voy-gruño Sasuke quien desde un principio se había notado que estaba en esta "reunión" por insistencia de la mujer mayor y en cuanto pudo se zafó de la situación, escapando de los reclamos de su nana

-Ese niño no cambia- suspiro Chiyo

-Si lo sabemos, bien te dije que lo regaláramos cuando tuvimos oportunidad- suspiro "pesadamente" Naruto

-Ay, ¡también de ti debí deshacerme!

Las tres vimos la pelea que ahora se estaba dando entre los que, a partir de ahora, serian nuestros jefes.

Poco interés tome a su pelea, mis pensamientos estaban más dirigidos hacia lo que la vida tenía preparado para mí, y no sé, puede que esto del robo, aunque fuera mi culpa debo reconocer, tuviera otro propósito. Por ahí dicen que las cosas pasan por algo, no sé si por destino o casualidad, pero lo que, si es que lo afrontaría con firmeza, así como…

 _ **Afronte la ausencia de mamá.**_

 _ **Así como afronte a mi padre durante todos estos años aguantando su desprecio y tortura emocional.**_

 _ **Así como…**_

Dios, no debí recordar eso, me estaba deprimiendo sola, pero era imposible, porque algo me decía muy en el interior que, no importa lo que hiciera, mi vida siempre sería un asco.

Mis hombros me pesaban y la cabeza me dio vueltas, me sentía mal, no creo poder sobrevivir a esto, ni estando lejos, ni apunto de vivir una nueva aventura podía sacar esa sobra pesada en mi corazón.

Sentí una mano entrelazarse con la mía ofreciendo un apretón leve además de que sentí otra mano alzar mi rostro de forma lenta para poder encontrarme con unos ojos jades que me veían con preocupación, pero a la vez cariño

-No pienses más, estarás bien Hina- Sakura me ofreció una sonrisa llena de ternura a lo cual no pude evitar correspondérsela con un abrazo

-Gracias Sakura...en verdad gracias- dirigí una mirada fugaz a Ino quien me alentaba, desde su lugar.

Un carraspeo hizo que me separa un poco de Sakura y pude observar como dos pares de ojos nos veían sorprendidos y no disimulaban nada.

\- ¿Que sucede? - pregunte aun sin darme cuenta en la posición en la cual estaba con mi amiga

-Las demostraciones de afecto están prohibidas dentro de la casa- dijo una sonrojada Chiyo

 _¿Demostraciones de afecto?_

Mi mirada viajo hasta mi mano que seguía unida a la de Sakura además de que, por nuestro abrazo, yo estaba casi encima de Sakura. Me separe de golpe mientras brincada de mi asiento algo alarmada

 _¿No iban a creer que yo en verdad…_

-No…no es lo que piensan

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan nosotros no discriminamos- comento Naruto mientras, ¿sonreía triste?

 _¿Eso que veía era tristeza?_

* * *

 _ **Era Lesbiana**_

No podía creerlo. Si bueno se veía que eran amigas y unidas, pero jamás creí que tan unidas.

No sabía por qué, pero, desde el momento en que vi a Hinata, mi corazón empezó a latir de tal forma que creí me daría una taquicardia terrible, y me alegro que pude disimular bien frente a ellas.

Pregunte por pura cordialidad si ellas eran las candidatas para el puesto, porque toda mi atención estaba más dirigida a una mirada aperlada delante de mí, porque, ¿cuándo en tu vida podrías ver unos ojos como esos?

¡Eran únicos!

Sinceramente era algo distraído en cuanto a mujeres se trataba, pero en mi vida jamás había tenido que preocuparme por el sector femenino, porque, por alguna extraña razón, tenía mucha suerte en él, no al mismo nivel que Sasuke, pero no me quedaba atrás.

En cuanto escuche la respuesta venir de sus labios, poco es decir que quede extasiado, esa voz melodiosa no podía sacarla de mi cabeza desde el instante que entro; aseguro por todo lo que tengo, que podría pasar toda mi vida escuchándola hablar sin cansarme.

 _¿Era normal que surgieran esos pensamientos con alguien a quien solo has visto unos pocos segundos?_

No lo sabía, pero sí que me estaba sucediendo a mí.

Estaba pensando, en cuanto Chiyo acepto contratarlas, que Hinata fuera mi auxiliar de limpieza, quería pasar más tiempo con ella, conocerla, aunque supiera que no puedo estar con ella toda la vida. Algo que me pesaba bastante pero que quería intentar, sin embargo, todo se fue por la borda cuando vi como actuaba de forma íntima con la pelirrosa y no deparaban en que estábamos nosotros, era como si estuvieran en su propia burbuja sentimental y eso ocurría con las parejas ¿no?

Me obligue a escupir que no éramos discriminadores, y no lo éramos, pero si me molestaba que precisamente Hinata fuera de otra sexualidad y más que molesto, eso me ponía en verdad triste.

-Bueno en fin retomemos nuestro principal tema- comenzó de nuevo Chiyo mientras le hacía un gesto a Hinata de que se sentará, quien acato la orden algo desanimada

 _¿En verdad le preocupaba que descubriéramos su relación?_

-Aparte de la mansión principal, existen tres casas más, las cuales pertenecen a cada uno de mis niños, la casa zorro, casa serpiente y casa ave. Cada una de ustedes trabajara en una de ellas dedicándose a todas las labores de la misma, desde limpieza hasta realizar la comida. Cuando hay eventos importantes, estas se llevan a cabo aquí, por lo cual deberán apoyar en las mismas. Existe más personal, pero con ellos las presentaré más adelante, lo que me importa ahora es ya designar una casa y que ellos -señalándome a mí en representación de los tres- les digan que deben y no deben hacer en sus casas; cada uno tiene diferentes personalidades y diferentes reglas así que es importante hagan caso.

Las tres mujeres frente a mi asintieron estando de acuerdo en lo que se les decía y sin interrumpir a la abuela Chiyo, ella continuó.

-Bien, todo lo que es material de limpieza lo encuentran en la casa, en cuento a la despensa esa se compra general, pero deberán venir por la suya aquí conmigo ya que llevan cosas específicas, por ejemplo, Naruto ama los dulces, pero Sasuke los detesta, por eso se separan. ¿Alguna duda?

-Por el momento no- contesto Ino, si bien recuerdo

-Bueno de todas formas, cualquier cosa que vaya surgiendo no duden en preguntarme, y mejor háganlo antes de que echen algo a perder- Chiyo recibió un asentimiento en respuesta-bien sin más les diré a qué casa pertenecerá cada quien- dicho esto Chiyo se dio su tiempo en analizar quien iba con quien.

Había perdido el interés de quien me tocaría, total, aunque me tocara con Hinata, ella era inalcanzable para mí en este momento, vaya me ilusionaron y rompieron el corazón en un día, eso era muy sádico.

-Ino irá a la casa ave, Sakura a la casa zorro y Hinata a la casa serpiente

-Pero, señora- dijo Hinata algo temerosa- a mí me dan miedo las serpientes, prefiero los zorros- al oírla decir eso hizo que mi corazón empezara a latir como loco otra vez.

Reí enternecido para disimular mi sorpresa y empecé a decir- que tierna Hinata, pero que se llame así no significa que vayan a haber animales, solo es el nombre con el cual identificamos las casas.

Vi que ella fruncía un poco el ceño, pero aun así asentía de acuerdo

\- ¿Te enoja algo niña? - pregunto Chiyo

-A Hinata no le gusta que le digan tierna- respondió la pelirrosa que, desde ya, me empezaba a caer mal, será divertido que sea en mi casa donde vaya a trabajar, porque sí, mi casa era la casa zorro.

-Oh ya, Naruto evita llamarla así

-No prometo nada- dije sonriendo, algo que hizo que Hinata colocara un mohín en su pequeño rostro

-Ya que veo estas de buen humor Naruto, así que tú vas a ayudarme

\- ¿Eh?

¿Porque precisamente yo tenía que hacer esto?

Ah sí, por hacer enojar a Chiyo y que me alegara que le dolía la espalda. Si bien sabe dios que la abuela Chiyo, para su edad, ¡es una de las mujeres más fuertes de su círculo de abuelitas!; algo me decía que estas chicas en verdad sí que le simpatizaban.

Aun maldiciendo mi suerte para mis adentros, mi caminata iba sobre un sendero de rocas el cual dirigía a tres desviaciones, cada una con dirección a cada casa. Los tres habíamos decidido que no queríamos vivir juntos pues éramos tan diferentes que siempre estaríamos chocando, pero que de igual forma necesitábamos tener una casa para aquellos eventos obligatorios de los que frecuentemente éramos anfitriones. De ahí surgió la idea de una mansión principal que aparte de brindar la fiesta también podía servir de hotel para los invitados que se pudieran pasar de copas o que desearan quedarse hasta el final. Y haciendo referencia a nuestras casas, las tres eran personalizadas, cada una con su estilo propio y todo lo que requería para tenernos a gusto.

-Y… ¿están muy lejos las casas Naruto-san? - pregunto Ino

-La verdad si, un poco. Cada uno quería su propia privacidad, entonces debo decirles que no serán vecinas cercanas- reí un poco para después proceder- llegaremos a un punto en donde se divide un camino para cada casa

-Naruto-san

\- ¿Si? ¿Tierna Hinata? - dije para molestarla, cosa que funciono al ver que achicaba sus ojos

\- ¿A quién pertenece la casa serpiente? - pregunto con una voz algo forzada

-Mejor dicho, ¿a qué idiota se le han ocurrido esos nombres? - pregunto Sakura con algo de sorna

-Pues tienen enfrente al creador de los nombres- dije algo serio

-A mi parecer ha sido más idiota la persona que te dejo esa tarea- completo burlona la chica

Esa pelirrosa estaba a dos segundos de romper mi copa de la paciencia y si esos ancianos en la junta no lograron romperla, ella sí. Menos mal que yo sería su jefe y le haría saber cuan malo puede ser un hombre con el corazón y orgullo lastimados.

Sin contestar a Sakura, mi mirada se dirigió a Hinata para dedicarle toda mi atención- Contestando a tu pregunta Hinata, la casa serpiente pertenece a Sasuke, la casa ave a Sai y la casa zorro…

-A ti- designo Sakura mientras me veía sorprendida- ¿tú serás mi jefe? - viéndome incrédula

-Si Sakurita- mirándola de forma retadora

-Pues vaya jefe me toco

\- En eso concuerdo contigo rosa- dijo Sasuke mientras llegaba al entronque de los caminos y la veía burlón

-No me llames así- respondió Sakura mientras veía a Sasuke amenazante

-No es como si fuera a respetar tu orden, ya que no eres más que una simple empleada para mí, eres alguien inferior- dijo mi amigo sin quitar su sonrisa arrogante

-Ni que quisiera ser otra cosa para ti fíjate, apuesto que no sirves ni para el arranque

-Ya quisieras comprobarlo querida, pero como ya dije, soy superior a ti

-Ya te hare yo ver, que tan superior puedo ser ¡inútil! -la pelirrosa parecía arder en llamas mientras tronaba sus dedos hacia un burlón Sasuke, pero no avanzo mucho cuando fue detenía por Ino seguido de unas palabras para tranquilizarla

Sasuke al ver interrumpido el duelo, perdió todo el interés del mismo y me volteo a ver con su fachada de siempre- ¿qué? ¿ya descubrieron que eres un inútil?

-Eso quisieras teme- rodé los ojos exasperado, algo extraño en mí, pues me caracterizaba por ser alguien muy alegre, pero no estaba de humor gracias a Sakura y como cereza del pastel venia Sasuke también a molestarme

Sasuke dirigió una mirada hacia mí que me hizo sentir incomodo, pero decidí aparentar para no levantar sospechas- Este…Abuela Chiyo ya decidió quien estará en cada casa

-Y qué esperas para decirme? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y una introducción a mi casa no está en mi plan

-Pues deberás hacerlo si no quieres una reprimenda

\- ¡Ya habla Naruto! - dijo exasperado

\- ¡Ya entendí! - iba a decirlo en verdad que sí, pero algo me hizo mentir y bien sabía que fue, o mejor dicho _quién-_ Es Sakura

Tanto Sakura como Hinata me vieron sorprendidas, y bien sabía porque, pero no dejaría a la pelinegra en manos de mi amigo y mejor aún, Sasuke podría poner en su lugar a esa molesta pelirrosa y no tendría que aguantarla, sería como matar dos pájaros de un tiro

-Naruto- empezó a decir Sakura con voz ácida- Sabes muy bien que no…

-Sé que te ira muy bien pequeña- la interrumpí antes de que diera a conocer la verdad- además se ve que tú y Sasuke se cayeron tan bien- terminaba de decir burlón

Sasuke solo se limitó a gruñir bajo, pues no le agradaba mucho la idea al parecer, pero poco me importaba, acto seguido, Sasuke indicó a Sakura que lo siguiera, por lo que la pelirrosa no tuvo más que obedecer, no sin antes murmurar un " _esta me la pagas_ ", que sabía era dirigido para mí, pero más que intimidarme me alegró, pues este significaba un punto para mí y algo me decía que estas peleas serían algo frecuentes cosa que me divertía.

-Bien, si ya acabaste de disfrutar tu treta, ¿Podrías decirme donde se encuentra la casa ave? - me preguntó Ino mirándome reprobatoriamente

Voltee a verla y solo suspire, indicando con mi dedo el camino que debía tomar, por lo que no tardó en dar media vuelta para irse, no sin antes, y por supuesto que no pasó desapercibido por Hinata y por mí, nos dedicara una mirada de advertencia antes de irse, y pues vaya, que se estaba haciendo notar la madre de los pollitos aquí. Hinata solo asintió y volteo a verme esperando a que dijera algo.

-Bien- empecé a decir mientras sobaba mi barbilla pensativo- creo que lo mejor será ir a casa, para ponerte al día, ¿te parece bien? ¿tierna Hinata?

Vi que un tic empezó a nacer al comienzo de su ceja y es que en verdad era inevitable llamarla así, podría seguir con tal de ver su tierno rostro enojado

-Ya te dije…

 _O tal vez no_

-Que… ¡NO SOY TIERNA! - gritó enojada, para acto seguido darme una patada en mi espinilla

\- ¡Arg! ¡Hinata! – di un grito ahogado mientras brincaba sobre uno de mis pies, pues mi pierna agredida estaba siendo atendida por mis manos, para poder disipar el dolor

-Eso te mereces y más, baka- y sin más empezó a caminar a nuestro destino

Dios en que me había metido esta vez. Estúpido corazón.

* * *

Alcance a escuchar un grito no muy a lo lejos, que pude identificar como la voz de Naruto, vaya, había logrado en menos de un día sacar la pequeña fierecilla que llevaba Hinata muy en su interior y eso sería divertido ver a lo largo de este tiempo.

Suspire mientras caminaba lento hacia la casa ave; y es que en verdad me servía para poder analizar todos los acontecimientos que habían sucedido a lo largo de este día y medio en Osaka. Desde nuestro escape hasta el robo de nuestras cosas; no sabía por qué, pero algo me incomodaba respecto al segundo tema y casi nunca me equivocaba en mis sospechas.

Por eso era muy importante que estuviera alerta a cualquier cosa, ya que de las tres, era la que tenía más experiencia en analizar mis entornos y detectar amenazas, no por nada era heredera de un imperio dedicado a seguridad e investigación privada. _Debía mantenernos a salvo._

Sonreí algo nostálgica al recordar cómo había conocido a las chicas. El típico drama de chicas de preparatoria, sin embargo, lo que me hizo cercana a ellas, fue su humildad a pesar de estar rodeada en ese mundo de lobos caza fortunas. Ellas poseían una personalidad que solo se veía en los "nuevos ricos", como me solían llamar a mí por tener un imperio muy "tierno".

Habían sido momentos difíciles, Sakura y Hinata no dejaban acercarse a nadie, pero si algo me caracteriza, es ser insistente en mis metas y decisiones, y yo me había planteado hacerme su amiga, y vaya que lo logré. Ahora en el grupo era la hermana protectora y bien se sabía por nuestro circulo en New York, que, si ponían un dedo sobre ellas, el grupo Cabot era capaz de todo, y más con el gran cariño que les tomaron mis padres a mis amigas.

 _Haría cualquier cosa por mantenerlas felices…_

Al poco rato de caminar, logre divisar una casa de tamaño moderado que en su mayoría no tenía paredes de madera sino más bien, ventanales, que, si por fuera se lograba tener una muy buena vista de su interior, supongo que por dentro sería el mismo caso para ver los paisajes de bosque que se lograban visualizar. Me acerqué un poco más y pude ver desorden, si, era muy obvio que necesitaba ayuda, pero aparte de ese detalle pude observar muchos lienzos y pinturas, algunos terminados, otros apenas en una idea plasmada sobre papel. Recorrí un poco más alrededor de la casa, viendo diferentes obras incluso pude ver algo de origami de diferentes tamaños.

Algo hizo que me detuviera de golpe y este era un lienzo o mejor dicho varios, que hacían referencia a un retrato de una mujer que por alguna extraña razón me recordaba a alguien, pero al no estar terminado, lo asocie a que solo era mi imaginación.

-Deberías aprender a comportarte- una voz detrás de mi hizo que me sobresaltara y volteara al instante, pero solo logre resbalar y caer sentada en el húmedo pasto. Mi mirada viajo de unos zapatos muy elegantes a un rostro inexpresivo, pero si unos ojos serios, que pertenecían a mi nuevo jefe

-Como si me importará- alce los hombros intentando disimular mi doble vergüenza, ya que una, me habían descubierto revisando algo ajeno por así decirlo y dos, el muy maldito no se había dignado a ayudarme, sino que, al contrario, me rodeo y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa.

-Pues debería impórtate, por lo que se ahora yo seré tu jefe

-Eso es verdad, disculpe jefe -enfatizando la última palabra- me portaré lo mejor que pueda- usando un tono de voz calmado, pero sarcástico y en lugar de lograr mi cometido que era hacerlo enojar, solo recibí una sonrisa, una sonrisa vacía

-Esto será divertido- dijo sin más, dejándome una sensación para nada agradable, antes de desaparecer por esa puerta

 _¿Con que tipo de hombre tendré que tratar?_

* * *

Suspire. Era mi quinto suspiro en los últimos diez minutos, pues no me cabía en la cabeza como pude llegar hasta esta situación, siendo tan joven y cargando con tantos problemas, y luego Sakura, que aporta bastante a hacerme envejecer.

Escuche que llamaban a la puerta y con un simple adelante acepte la solicitud.

-Disculpe Joven Gaara, ya lo esperan en la sala de juntas- me indico mi fiel asistente, que, aunque ya era mayor de edad su trabajo era impecable

-Si gracias Clarence, puedes retirarte- con un solo asentimiento, mi asistente salió de la oficina y yo sin perder más tiempo, me dirigí a mi punto de reunión y nada más entrando logre escuchar reclamo tras reclamo del hombre más grande ahí presente.

\- ¡Yo sabía muy bien que Sakura solo sería mala influencia para mi hija! - se quejó Hiashi mientras azotaba sus manos contra la mesa, logrando un sobre salto por la otra persona presente en la sala. Solo opte por sentarme a la cabeza de la mesa e indicarle de forma calmada que tomará asiento, pues al azotar las manos se había levantado de su lugar.

-Espero señor Hiashi, que no olvide que Sakura es hija de sus mejores amigos, y en su defecto Hinata no es una chica del todo calmada, ¿o acaso olvida cuando su hija libero a los animales de la mini granja de la escuela? - argumente mientras alzaba una ceja

-Si bueno- empezó a defenderse el señor carraspeando un poco- Hinata era muy pequeña para eso

-Estaba en secundaria señor Hiashi- dije para después proseguir- ¿o también olvida el caso en la preparatoria, cuando creo apropósito un químico que causo alergia a todos los jugadores de soccer? O ¿cuándo pego con cinta adhesiva a una niña sobre la pared, en kínder, porque le pego chicle al cabello de Sakura?... o cuando…

-Si está bien ya entendí- me interrumpió Hiashi bufando por lo bajo mientras me miraba fijamente- pero en todo eso también ayudo Sakura

-Si no lo niego, recuerde que estuve junto a usted durante todos los citatorios- me acomode mejor en mi silla para seguir- pero mi punto era que Sakura no es mala influencia, así que no la culpe de todo

Hiashi solo se limitó a asentir seguido de un suspiro frustrado; relaje un poco mi postura antes de voltear a ver a mi otro invitado.

-Lo siento señor Inoichi, no lo salude- dije estrechando su mano

-Oh no te preocupes hijo- Inoichi hizo un gesto con la mano como restando importancia- entiendo que los nervios estén alterados en este punto

-Sí que lo están, pero será mejor retomar este tema- los mire serio para después realizar una proyección de toda la información recabada- Bien empecemos. Hoteles nuestros, todos, tienen un nulo registro de ellas

-También sus tarjetas de crédito y cuentas bancarias- continuó Inoichi, de igual forma manejando la proyección- Celulares bloqueados, cero comunicaciones. Todo rastro que pudieron haber dejado virtualmente es invisible, es obvio que Ino se hizo cargo de esto.

-De igual forma estamos revisando todas las rutas registradas a diferentes destinos- siguió explicando Hiashi mientras se proyectaba un mapamundi con todas las rutas trazadas- el que abandonaran el carro de Hinata les dio ventaja

-Sí, así como planean escapes se involucrarán en los negocios familiares, las empresas se irían al tope- concluí mientras apretaba mis ojos con los dedos

-Bueno debo decir que estoy orgulloso de mi hija, ha aprendido bien- dijo Inoichi sonriendo orgulloso, a lo que, la respuesta por parte de nosotros solo fue una mirada de incredulidad- Digo- rio nervioso- esta será una batalla, ya que Ino activamente está bloqueando toda vía que se me ocurre para lograr su rastreo

\- ¿Y eso no permite que tengas un canal abierto para dar con su equipo? - pregunté

-Sí y no Gaara. Lo que sucede es que el equipo que se llevó, es uno perteneciente a un lote que fue configurado con el propósito de que gente externa como hackers, no estropearan nuestro sistema, entonces están protegidos bajo la mayor seguridad posible. ¿Se pueden desbloquear?, si, si se puede, solo nosotros podemos, pero eso lleva tiempo

\- ¿Cuánto aproximadamente? - preguntó ahora Hiashi

-Unos 3 meses mínimo

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto incrédulo Hiashi mientras se notaba que su enojo estaba reviviendo- Hinata no puede estar fuera tanto tiempo, la necesito aquí lo más pronto posible

-Bueno, yo estoy haciendo todo lo posible por rastrearlas, pero no es comida instantánea, esto lleva tiempo. Esperemos y no planeen estar tanto tiempo fuera

-Aun así- comencé a decir- concuerdo en una cosa con el señor Hiashi, y es que ellas no pueden estar fuera mucho tiempo y menos solas; son herederas de imperios importantes y no pueden estar desatendiendo su grupo. Continuemos con tu plan Inoichi, y nosotros por nuestra parte buscaremos de la forma en que más se nos facilite, yo diré a socios de confianza en el extranjero por si es que llegan a verlas nos alerten

-Concuerdo- dijo Hiashi mientras asentía con la cabeza- debemos llevar este tema con la mayor discreción posible, tanto por los escándalos como por seguridad de ellas

-Exacto, y si ellas no planean volver pronto, nosotros las traeremos de vuelta cueste lo que cueste- dije serio culminando la junta, para minutos después, cada quien, regresar a sus actividades cotidianas.

Sakura esta vez había encontrado la forma de fastidiarme a un nivel que no había logrado antes, una cosa era una borrachera o un berrinche, pero, _¿escaparse?_

He sido tolerante todos estos años, he intentado acercarme de nuevo a ella después de mi descuido, pero no, se me olvida que tiene un carácter de lo más difícil y es obvio que no me dejaría acercarme.

Siempre creí que a pesar del veneno existente a nuestro alrededor por víboras caza fortunas, nuestra relación de hermanos de crianza iba a ser más fuerte, pero me equivoqué, y no solo de pensamiento, porque vamos, una niña pequeña es fácil de manipular y yo aportando con mis actitudes antipáticas, es demasiado evidente que terminaría odiándome.

Pero, en fin, de nada servía lamentarme y recordar, el daño estaba hecho, pero lo que, si tenía bien planteado, es que recuperaría a mi Sakubabo, plantaría una semilla confianza que alimentare poco a poco, con tal de recuperarla.

 _Sí, eso era lo que más deseaba y lo haría._

* * *

-Espero seas lo suficientemente lista como para acatar todo, porque no pienso repetir nada- su voz profunda solo hizo que me dieran unos escalofríos repugnantes.

No teníamos ni cinco minutos en su casa, y ya deseaba con todas mis fuerzas estrellarle un jarrón en su cabeza inflada.

Sasuke se encargó de que todo el camino hacia su casa fuera de lo más aburrido y estresante. Entre sus reglas y advertencias el camino se me hizo corto, y no solo eso, pues al entrar pensé encontrar un desorden descomunal puesto que, _¿Qué hombre es ordenado?_

Pues me equivoque, aquí frente a mi tenia a un limpiador compulsivo, todo estaba tan bien alienado y aseado que hasta mi reflejo se podría ver en el techo, figurativamente, claro.

-Si señor Sasuke- conteste entre dientes intentando contener alguno que otro insulto hacia él, pues una de sus advertencias más claras fue, " _ **Me importa un bledo si esto es un favor hacia Scarlett, me contestas sin mi permiso, y en pocos segundos estas en la calle**_ ". Si yo creía que Gaara era un hombre amargado, pues me equivoque, este tipo se ganaba el premio mayor.

-Bien ya te enseñé y dije todo lo que debías saber, así que, solo te enseño tu habitación y espero por hoy, te desaparezcas de mi vista- dijo sin dirigirme ni una sola mirada, para después emprender camino hacia unas escaleras de caracol.

La casa era sin lugar a dudas un reflejo de su dueño, ya que era tan frio como él. Colores neutros, muebles minimalistas y pocos electrodomésticos, pero eso sí, de última generación.

Qué triste… ¡Es más!... ¡Ni siquiera existía una televisión!

Vaya que estos días aquí serán de lo más aburridos y agotadores. De hecho, aún recuerdo con un mal sabor de boca como, al quedarme detallando cada rincón de la casa, Sasuke aprovecho para burlarse de mí, alegando que observara bien, pues en mi puta vida podría tener cosas tan caras a menos que las robara.

Dios! Jamás en mi vida desee tanto echar en cara mis toneladas de dinero y fregarle a la cara que estos vejestorios no se comparaban a lo que yo tenía en mi casa; pero no, aquí era una simple muchacha de campo, entonces tenía que aguantar su veneno hacía mí.

No me había dado cuenta que lo había estado siguiendo por inercia hasta que, por ir distraída, choque con algo sólido pero cálido, tanteé un poco para descubrir de que se trataba, pues había sufrido un poco de daño en los ojos a causa de un roce directo en ellos, pero cuando me di cuenta que era con lo que había chocado, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco… _¡había chocado con su pecho!_

 _¿Tan distraída iba?_

Mordí mi lengua para poder ahogar un grito de reclamo sumado con un grito de vergüenza esperando un regaño de su parte, pero este nunca llego, al contrario, cuando alcé un poco la mirada para verlo, lo que me encontré fue una sonrisa burlona y algo _¿Coqueta?_

-Si tanto desear tocarme, es mejor que me lo digas a que te lances a mí

\- ¡No me lance hacía ti! - empecé a reclamar, pero caí en cuenta tarde que le había gritado, por lo que me apresure a discúlpame. Demonios, necesitaba este trabajo, por las chicas.

-Así me gusta, que aprendas cuál es tu lugar rosa- dijo burlón mientras sacudía su ropa como si la hubiera ensuciado. Maldito hijo de… - Esta será tu habitación, solo cuento con un baño grande así que muy a mi pesar tendremos que compartir, eso sí más te vale no apropiarte de él. También, por lo que se, Chiyo les conseguirá mudas de ropa, aparte de su uniforme, así que por hoy tendrás que dormir así, ¿Entendido?

Me asome un poco para ver mi "grandiosa habitación", que solo consistía en mi cama y un ropero de madera, lo único que lo compensaba era una gran ventana que tenia de fondo un hermoso paisaje del bosque cercano. Me acerqué rápido para poder apreciar más mi único consuelo, y fue tal su hinoptizante belleza, que no me di cuenta que omití contestarle a Sasuke, cosa que me hizo ver cuando sentir que me soplaba la oreja. Di un brinco en mi sitio por la acción tan repentina y voltee a verlo algo sorprendía, el solo me regreso una mirada aburrida

-Pregunte si entendiste niña

-Si…yo…si señor Sasuke- _¡No tartamudees estúpida!_

-Hmp bien-dijo para después simplemente abandonar la habitación

En verdad que no entendía a este tipo, pero no me molestaría en hacerlo, mientras menos me involucre, menos problemas tendré y esperaba eso pasará, ya que era un enorme imán de problemas y de esos ya tenía suficiente.

Me tumbee en el colchón de aquella cama esperando al fin poder descansar un poco y suspire un poco más tranquila. Hice una nota mental de pedirle a la anciana unas sábanas y también mis mudas de ropa, además de…

Un momento…

Me senté de golpe mientras recordaba ese "insignificante" detalle…

 _¡¿Llevaría uniforme?!_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_

 _ **Bueno, no tengo perdón por mi retraso, pero, ¡sí que tengo excusas! ¡Yei!**_

 _ **Ok no**_

 _ **Pues para no hacer mi historia muy larga, tuve asuntos personales y de salud que pudieron conmigo, haciendo que por momentos no tuviera inspiración.**_

 _ **En el primer capítulo, había comentado que era una adaptación a una historia que regalé a unas amigas hace tiempo, sin embargo, perdí todos los capítulos entonces tuve que empezar de cero. Intentaré plantear un poco de las características originales de los personajes, además de que teorías o ideas también son bien recibidas, pero, para no cambiar la esencia de la historia seguirá existiendo el cambio de personalidad.**_

 _ **¡Bueno, por último, pero no menos importante, responderé sus comentarios!**_

 _ **CkriizR:**_ _Me alegra mucho que no te esté decepcionando con la personalidad de Hinata, seguiré dando más de ellos. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo y bueno, ¡me digas que tal!_

 _ **Tiarusu:**_ _Gracias por tu comentario, y si de hecho igual me agrada la idea de una Sakura atrevida, pero de igual forma, como puse un poco en este capítulo, habrá momentos donde la agarren con la guardia baja. Hinata que decir, no pude quitarle su actitud dulce, pero de igual forma le agregué un poco de locura. Espero poder seguir con la misma forma de descripción ya que apenas estoy descubriendo mi estilo de escritura y la idea de unas amigas multimillonarias, supongo que les quitare un poco de ese poder jeje. Y que decir con la escena del violín, casi lloro escribiéndola así que culpo a las películas tristes como las autoras de esa escena._

 _También agradezco a aquellas personitas que, sin dejar un comentario siguen la historia._

 _Nos vemos, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 _Besos._


	5. 1x04

_**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo**_

 _ **Espero sea de su agrado**_

 _ **Comencemos**_

 _ **Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

-Bien, creo que así sera suficiente- exclamo Chiyo mientras terminaba de ajustar la blusa de Hinata

-Intenta levantar los brazos Hinata- sugirió Ino cuando entro al almacén donde Chiyo nos había entregado hace unos momentos nuestros uniformes, ella venia de cambiarse.

\- ¿Así? - Hinata levanto los brazos y entonces sucedió lo ya esperado, dos de los botones que estaban a la altura de su pecho salieron expulsados como proyectiles hacía mí, pero ya tomando la experiencia de la primera vez, tenía listo un sartén, quien recibió el daño de los botones; y de igual forma la tela cobro la misma suerte que las demás blusas que ya se había probado, rasgándose en lo que era los costados de los brazos y pecho.

Las 4 nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, para después acompañarlo por un suspiro de derrota total al mismo tiempo.

-Es la quinta camisa que rompes y que no te queda- exclame irritada y veía a Hinata con reproche- ¡porque tienes tanta delantera!

\- ¡Pues perdona que haya nacido más buena que tú! - grito Hinata ya de igual forma irritada por no encontrar ropa que le quedará

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – me levanté dispuesta a golpearla con el sartén que tenía en mis manos y vi como ella de igual forma agarraba una espátula lista para defenderse.

\- ¡Lo que escuchaste tabla!

Ahí si ya no aguante más. Me lance hacía ella dando golpes intentando acertar alguno en su cuerpo, pero ella lo bloqueaba o lo esquivaba con gracia; bien, ahí se podía ver la diferencia de entre practicar ballet y esgrima, dos polos muy opuestos.

Chiyo e Ino solo se limitaban a vernos ya exhaustas de estar ahí casi 4 horas probando diferentes tallas para Hinata.

\- ¿Siempre son así? – pregunto Chiyo mientras le daba un vaso de limonada a Ino, quien suspiro derrotada

-Sí, pero ha sido peor antes- dijo de seguro recordando cuando en una de mis prácticas de esgrima en la preparatoria e igual peleando con Hinata, empecé a atacarlas con una espada de verdad, siendo detenida un poco después por mi profesor, aunque había valido la pena ver como Hinata casi se hacía encima mientras corría por toda la cancha de la escuela.

\- ¿Se conocen de siempre? - siguió preguntando la anciana

-Hinata y yo sí- dije mientras sujetando las manos de Hinata y juntando nuestras frentes, ahora competíamos por ver quien tenía más fuerza

-Nuestros padres eran mejores amigos- a completo Hinata sin dejar nuestra lucha

\- Y yo me integre a ellas en la preparatoria, aunque no fue tan fácil que digamos- intervino Ino intentando hacer pasar por desapercibido el hecho de que Hinata había mencionado a nuestros padres en tiempo pasado, y Chiyo, si bien se dio cuenta de la intención, no dijo o insistió en el tema, solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Bien niñas es suficiente- dijo Chiyo mientras se levantaba de su asiento, ambas dejamos de pelear, pero seguimos retándonos con la mirada dejando la batalla pendiente- Como ya no tengo más camisas que darte, tendrás que usar una blusa strech en lo que consigo una que te quede, ¿Bien?

-Si Chiyo-san

-Y bueno por ustedes no me preocupo, la ropa si les quedo, con un poco esfuerzo también, pero fueron más decentes- continuó mientras nos detallaba con la mirada, viendo que mi falda quedaba un poco justa a la cadera, pues si mi dote no era un enorme pecho, sí que tenía unas caderas de envidia.

Ino, de las tres, tenía el cuerpo más balanceado, la cantidad justa de pecho y cadera hacía que las miradas siempre estuvieran puestas en ella, algo que a veces tenía sus ventajas.

-Bien, por último, a menos que mis niños les digan lo contrario, lo que es viernes y fines de semana pueden estar con ropa civil y bueno, tomando en cuenta lo del robo de sus cosas, mis niños acordaron pagarles semanalmente en lo que pueden compensar un poco las cosas robadas- la anciana nos dio un sobre a cada una después de decirnos eso- es un adelanto de la paga de esta semana, por hoy tienen permiso para ir a comprar lo necesario, cosas y ropa personales de preferencia

-Gracias Chiyo-san- agradeció Ino por las tres- ¿Podría decirnos como ir al centro comercial más cercano?

La anciana nos indicio como llegar en transporte público al centro comercial, y como no teníamos más que tomar el bus y el subterráneo, el transcurso sería muy sencillo. Las tres volvimos a cambiarnos con nuestra ropa civil y Chiyo nos guardó nuestros uniformes para cuando regresáramos de nuestras compras.

Salimos de casa y al poco tiempo también de la zona residencial, y ya estando en la avenida principal pasamos a un mini súper donde vendían y recargaban las tarjetas para el bus y el subterráneo. Durante todo el camino las tres íbamos muy calladas pues aun no pasaba el enojo de nuestra pelea de hacía unos momentos, por lo que no fue de extrañar que Hinata se sentara lejos de nosotras con su cara de berrinche una vez que subimos al bus.

Ino y yo suspiramos resignadas y nos colocamos cerca de la puerta de descenso sin sentarnos, ya que no tardaríamos mucho en bajar para tomar nuestro siguiente transporte y dicho y hecho, en poco tiempo ya estábamos viajando en el subterráneo hacía el centro comercial.

-Supe por Chiyo que el centro comercial es muy pequeño- comenté mientras veía por la ventana los edificios de Osaka

-Si, al parecer nuestros jefes lo acaban de comprar hace poco- la volteé a ver interesada por lo que no la interrumpí- creo lo derrumbarán y harán uno más grande y actualizado

\- ¿Así que nuestro dinero que antes era de ellos volverá a ser suyo? Wow

-Si Sakura, a eso actualmente se le llama comercio- me contesto burlona Ino mientras me veía de la misma forma

\- ¡Cállate! Obvio sé que es el comercio, solo hablaba sarcásticamente

-Lo sé, porque si me preocuparía mucho que siendo futura heredera de un imperio no supieras ni siquiera que es el comercio- contesto de forma retadora mientras me miraba fijamente. Le sostuve la mirada por unos cuantos minutos hasta que me canse y me puse en mi posición original, que era viendo hacia la ventana- Gane Sakurita

-Si como digas- conteste sin verla para después ponerme seria y volverla a ver- ¿Qué has averiguado?

Ino también puso una cara seria y volteo a ver hacia frente, donde se podía ver una mata pelinegra ignorándonos- Al parecer ya nos están empezando a buscar

\- ¿Cuantos destinos llevan descartados? - pregunte, a lo que Ino saco su Tablet y empezó a teclear un rato

-De los 50 destinos falsos, llevan 5- suspiro un poco preocupada- aunque suenen pocos, el que lo hayan hecho en pocos días es de preocuparse, eso nos acorta el tiempo de estadía aquí en Japón

-Y si llegan a dar con nuestro destino rápido, el no contar con nuestros papeles nos lo dificultará

-Exacto, aunque nos movamos por Japón tarde o temprano nos encontrarían

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos, Ino?

-Intentaré poner más trampas y seguir bloqueando los intentos de rastreo, aproximadamente, puedo alargarlo por 6 meses

-6 meses- repetí analizando lo que me había dio Ino- suena a mucho tiempo en realidad, pero siempre tendremos esa inquietud de que den con nosotras antes

-También podemos rendirnos y regresar a New York- dijo, pero tardo más en decirlo que yo en negarlo

-No, esto es algo que necesito, pero- voltee a ver a Hinata quien se había quedado dormida- ella es quien lo necesita más

-Tienes razón- suspiro mientras veía a Hinata- hagámoslo por la chaparra

Asentí y centré mi mirada en el paisaje que se volvía a extender ante mis ojos, ya que habíamos pasado por un túnel cuando conversábamos.

A pesar de las controversias que actualmente vivíamos, desde el robo hasta el empleo como sirvientas, aún seguía apostando a este viaje, sabía muy en el fondo que podríamos sacar mucho provecho de esto, pero, sobre todo, quitarnos un poco del estrés que vivíamos en nuestras vidas.

Esperaba acostumbrarme a esta vida de chica normal fácilmente, si no, sufriría y mucho y eso es algo que no planeaba tolerar.

Bufe bajito ante ese pensamiento y me limite a continuar mi viaje dormitando un poco.

 **SSSS**

Cuatro horas

Cuatro malditas horas caminando por el pequeño y poco variado centro comercial del centro de Osaka, ahora entendía porque lo querían actualizar, pues solo había unas pocas tiendas de ropa y calzado, las demás eran de vendimia no muy atractiva, lo único que lo salvaba era su zona de comida y una pequeña zona de descanso que tenía algo parecido a una explanada algo pequeña en el centro. Esas horas habían sido un martirio, puesto que, por haber pocas tiendas, no había mucho de donde escoger, eso unido a que, teníamos tallas más grandes que un cuerpo de una japonesa normal, sobre todo Hinata, entonces lo que encontrábamos de forma decente se descartaba por quedarnos pequeño y lo que si nos quedaba parecía haber viajado hasta los años 50.

Algunas dependientas nos dijeron que había más tiendas y otro centro comercial en un distrito de Osaka, pero este al parecer, estaba hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, por lo que nos tomaría mucho tiempo ir hasta allá, así que, ya resignadas y cansadas compramos productos de cuidado personal y demás cosas a las que les dimos prioridad en nuestra primera compra. Hinata y yo para este entonces ya nos habíamos perdonado, pero a cambio nos costó una muda completa para cada una y bueno era eso o seguir con nuestra batalla campal.

Para cuando terminamos las compras decidimos descansar un poco antes de regresar a la mansión, por lo que fuimos a la zona de comida y nos sentamos en la sección que pertenecía a una cafetería así que no tardó mucho en que una mesera nos atendiera.

-Bienvenidas, ¿qué puedo servirles?

-Si a me traes un _Helena Coffee_ por favor- ordene mientras cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra, sin embargo, cuando voltee a ver a mis amigas, las dos junto con la mesera, me veían como si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza- ¿Qué?

-Disculpa, pero, nosotros no manejamos ese tipo de café- comento la chica mientras me detallaba con la mirada, yo creo, intentando descubrir si lo que había dicho era una broma, pues que chica de clase baja pedía un café así, a lo que yo solo me reí como respuesta

-Era una broma amiga- reí un poco más nerviosa, intentado ocultar mi vergüenza y dándome al instante un golpe en la frente- Dame un chocolate caliente-ordené ya sin verla

-Yo quiero un capuchino- ordenó Hinata

-Y yo quiero un café moca por favor- termino de ordenar Ino

La chica apunto nuestra orden y antes de irse nos preguntó si queríamos algo con que acompañar las bebidas, las tres nos vimos un momento, recordando que casi todo nuestro dinero se había ido en las compras anteriores

-Si queremos tres pedazos de pastel- comencé a preguntar- ¿cuánto sería en total?

La chica se limitó a hacer la cuenta para después respondernos- serían 10 dólares

\- ¡¿Ta…tanto?! ¡Es mucho por tres pasteles y tres bebidas! - exclame impactada, dios, esto de ser normal no me estaba gustando ya

-Lo dice la chica que quería un Helena- dijo Ino riendo, para después ver a la chica- tráenos por favor una rebanada de pastel y tres cubiertos

-En un momento les traigo su orden- la chica se fue dejándonos a las tres solas

\- ¿Es enserio que pediste eso Sakura? - rio Hinata al recordar la cara de la mesera

\- ¡Perdóname sociedad! ¡Por haberme equivocado! - grite mientras alzaba los brazos hacia el cielo dando énfasis a mi "disculpa"

-Lo primero que les digo y lo primero que hacen- reprocho Ino, pero alcance a ver una pequeña sonrisa- debemos mantener un perfil bajo para no llamar la atención y ahí viene una pidiendo uno de los cafés más caros del mundo

-Si bueno, saben que ese es mi café favorito, es difícil evitar un hábito

-Solo ten cuidado la próxima vez

-Si Sakura tonta- dijo Hinata mientras reía

-Tu tampoco te salvas Hinata, hace rato le comentaste a Chiyo que sus padres eran mejores amigos, eso es información con la cual querrán indagar más y eso significarían más mentiras que después no recordaran- dijo Ino mientras callaba un momento al ver que ya nos traían nuestras bebidas. Bueno ese era un punto a favor de la cafetería, atendían rápido y se veían muy bien las bebidas.

-Yo…no lo había pensado- se disculpó Hinata una vez que vio a la mesera a una distancia prudente- ¿entonces que debemos decir?

-Lo menos si es posible, una vez estando con nuestros jefes será normal que quieran saber más de nosotros, por eso para evitar decir algo, ustedes tampoco intenten averiguar sobre la vida de ellos

\- ¿Y si no podemos evitar que pregunten? -pregunte algo fastidiada, si Hinata era la distraída en nuestro grupo, yo era la olvidadiza, esto acabaría mal para mí

-Pues no queda más que mentir, solo recuerden que nos debemos comentar todo lo que digamos, por si llegamos a estar en una conversación en común, no echarnos de cabeza

Hinata y yo asentimos de acuerdo a lo que nos decía Ino y con eso acabar con ese tema, para solo dedicándonos a consumir lo que habíamos pedido.

Al poco rato de estar ahi pudimos ver que en la explanada se estaba empezando a presentar un grupo de rock, que por lo que pude ver eran amateurs, ya que, al estar en el negocio hotelero, conocía a muchas personas pertenecientes al mundo de la fama, moda, entre otros y sus rostros no me sonaban.

La pequeña banda empezó a sonar sus acordes que, combinados con letras, podía decir que era banda con un gran futuro por delante, ya que todos los espectadores estábamos embelesados con la música y eso que no era música instrumental.

Voltee a ver a Hinata, quien de las tres, era quien tenía más desarrollado su lado musical, y no me equivoque, pues parecía extasiada con la presentación. Sonreí divertida y mi mirada se dirigió de nuevo a la banda, donde logré ver a un chico tocando la batería, el cual tenía un aspecto un poco extravagante a mi parecer.

\- ¿Lo conoces? - pregunto Ino al ver que observaba al chico con mucha atención

-No creo, o no sé, a lo mejor es su aspecto

-Puede ser también que no lo hayamos topado mientras hacíamos nuestras compras

-Si bueno, eso pudo ser, en fin, no es algo que importe en realidad

Ino asintió para después decirnos que debíamos irnos, ya que se veía que llovería y Chiyo podría preocuparse si no llegábamos temprano.

Las tres nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y depositamos la basura en los contenedores para después poder tomar camino hacia la mansión.

Las tres íbamos cansadas, tanto mental como físicamente, pues lo único que queríamos en ese momento era llegar y dormir lo que nos sobraba de la tarde; por suerte podíamos hacerlo ya que nuestros jefes se encontraban en un pequeño viaje de negocios, que como Chiyo nos comentó esa mañana mientras nos daba los uniformes, no regresarían sino hasta el sábado y nosotros apenas estábamos en martes.

Y agradecía a quien estuviera arriba que las cosas hubieran surgido así, ya que lo que menos quería con el cansancio que me cargaba, era toparme con el gruñón de Sasuke y empezar una de nuestras peleas rutinarias, que al parecer eran sus favoritas.

Esperaba poder sobrevivir los 6 meses a su lado o mejor aún que Kakashi encontrara nuestras cosas para podernos irnos a otro lugar, si no, estoy segura, que vería a Kakashi más pronto de lo que pensaba, y no como víctima, si no como una homicida que mato a su jefe por tanto bullying injustificado.

 _¡Por favor, que me den fortaleza mental!_

 **SSSS**

-Qué bueno que regresaran con bien- dijo Chiyo mientras nos vio entrar por la puerta principal

-Sí, gracias Chiyo-san por dejarnos ir a comprar las cosas- agradeció Hinata mientras dejaba las bolsas en el suelo

-No hay de que-asintió la anciana antes de agarrar unas bolsas que nos dio a cada una- ahí van sus uniformes, además de ropa de cama para sus cuartos. Como saben mis niños estarán fuera estos días así que pórtense bien y vayan acostumbrándose a sus rutinas en las casas, pero sobre todo pórtense bien no causen problemas- la anciana volteo a verme desconfiada- sobre todo tu Sakura

\- ¿Yo? –pregunte aparentando incredulidad- Yo siempre me porto bien, no es como si hubiera pensado romper toda la ropa de Sasuke- sonreí inocente

-No te atreverías-Chiyo achico los ojos pensando si lo que decía era alguna broma

-No la rete, es capaz de hacerlo- contesto Ino en mi lugar

-Más te vale no hacer eso niña, puedo correrte sin ningún problema

\- ¡Oiga! ¡Pero si ese idiota tiene la culpa! ¡Me llama rosa a cada rato, se burla de mí y me trata mal!

\- ¿Eso hace? - pregunto extrañada mientras veía un momento el techo con aire pensativo- Bueno, eso no importa en este momento, ya les di el resto de sus cosas, vayan a su correspondiente casa y comiencen a hacer sus labores; de más rato o a lo mejor mañana aun no lo sé bien, mandare a alguien por ustedes para que les dé un recorrido por los demás terrenos de la propiedad, depende de la carga de trabajo

\- ¿Y quién será? - pregunto Hinata interesada

-Un chico que es encargado de la jardinería

Las tres asentimos de acuerdo, y ya sin mucho que hacer ahí, nos dirigimos cada quien, a su respectiva casa, posiblemente llegaría a no hacer absolutamente nada, solo me dedicaría a arreglar un poco mi propia recamará y tomar un largo y relajante baño de tina, pues desde que habíamos arribado a Osaka, no había descansado del todo, ni física ni emocionalmente. Ni siquiera quería pensar en la reacción de Gaara al ver que no regresaba y mucho más cuando se enteró que me había escapado, algo que me alegraba bastante, pues de eso se trataba esto, de joderlo hasta que se quisiera ir de mi lado.

 _¿Segura que quieres eso?_

Me detuve frente a la puerta del baño dispuesta a tomar ese baño cuando esa idea cruzo por mi mente además de que sentí una extraña sensación a la altura de mi pecho.

 _¿En verdad quería a Gaara fuera de mi vida?_

¡Sí, claro que sí!

 _Pues repítelo hasta que te lo creas_

* * *

La tinta marcaba cada letra que se iba transfiriendo a esa hoja o, mejor dicho, la firma que cerraba la primera parte de nuestro tour de negocios. La mujer frente a mi había estado muy necia a firmar el acuerdo de asociación, pero finalmente la habíamos convencido, o mejor dicho Sasuke la convenció, nada que una mirada Uchiha no pudiera solucionar.

De un breve brindis a una despedida corta, nuestra estadía ahí termino, y, sin tardar mucho, ya estábamos rumbo a nuestro siguiente destino, que sería Dubái.

-Estoy empezando a creer que debo fundar un altar en tu honor, Sasuke-comenté mientras veía por la ventana de aquel Jet rentado

-Mejor deberías aprender a cerrar mejor los tratos Naruto-cometo mi amigo mientras sobaba sus sienes

-Parece que tratar con esa mujer despampanante dejó cansado a nuestro ogro- destacó Sai mientras esboza su ya conocida sonrisa

-Si tienes razón, ya deberías desahogarte… Si entiendes a lo que me refiero

-Si Naruto entiendo tu punto y como veo que no recuerdas te hago saber que de **eso** no me falta nada

-Si claro, por lo regular te desapareces en estos viajes a "conocer" lo bueno de cada lugar, pero esta vez te has retenido a nuestro lado

-Será que Sasuke se nos está, ya saben, ¿descarando? - no fue muy difícil que Sai me siguiera el juego, haciendo irritar a un más al pelinegro frente a nosotros, que estaba a una gota de nada para saltar encima de nosotros y repartimos golpes a diestra y siniestra.

-Posiblemente-dije fingiendo padecer uno escalofrió- Pero he de decirte que lo siento, mi corazón ya está apartado

Sai me observó con una ceja alzada interesado de lo que habla, estas eran las pocas veces que veía reacciones genuinas por parte de él.

-No creo que te refieras a…

-No-lo interrumpí de forma brusca y sería-sabes que no me gusta hablar del tema

-Está bien-Sai no insistió, pero siguió con su curiosidad - ¿entonces quien robo tu corazón?

Mi humor cambió radicalmente al oírlo preguntar y que la primera imagen que cruzara por mi cabeza fuera la de una pelinegra de ojos perla, hizo que pusiera una sonrisa boba en el rostro

-No puedes estar hablando de quien creo, ¿o sí? -preguntó Sasuke viéndome incrédulo- ¿En serio te gusta esa niña?

\- ¿Que niña? - preguntó aún más confundido Sai

-Pues quien más -Sasuke rodó los ojos-A Naruto le gusta su nueva sirvienta

\- ¿Hinata Hyuga? - Sai me dirigió su mirada esperando una confirmación, pero yo estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que apenas les estaba prestando atención por lo que solo opte a contestar con otra pregunta

\- ¿Es posible enamorarse a primera vista?

Mis amigos se vieron entre sí, pero el único que reaccionó fue Sasuke

-Por dios Naruto, solo llevas conociéndola un día, eso no es amor

\- ¡Pero no es imposible!

Sasuke suspiro y me dedico una mirada de paciencia contenida

-Naruto, aunque fuera posible eso del amor a primera vista, el amor es de dos no solo de una parte

-Sí, Hinata no parece tener ningún interés en ti-completo Sai

-No, no tienen ningún interés-fruncí el ceño al recordar el motivo-Toda la culpa la tiene esa pervertidora de mujeres

\- ¿De quién hablas? -preguntó Sasuke

 **-** De Haruno-achique mis ojos recordando cómo se insinuaba a Hinata

Sasuke al oírme solo me veía con su típica expresión de te has vuelto loco, expresión que pocas veces me había dedicado

\- ¿En qué te basas para afirmar eso? - preguntó Sai con un tono de voz incrédula

-El día que las contratamos, el día que me abandonaron - dije recordando ese detalle-Haruno comenzó a coquetear con Hinata frente a Chiyo y yo

\- ¿Y Hinata correspondió?

-Un… un poco

Mis amigos solo me vieron un largo rato después de haber respondido, supongo intentando encontrar una respuesta lógica

-Posiblemente si sean novias o algo, Naruto, no deberías interferir

\- ¡¿Estás loco Sai?! Es la primera vez que una mujer me interesa de esa forma, una pervertidora no me detendrá

-Valoro tu perseverancia, pero ten en cuenta que, primero, ellas se conocen de antes, tu solo llevas un día de conocerla. Segundo, si ellas son pareja estarías interviniendo en una relación formal y tercero, ¿qué te hace pensar que Hinata se fijará en ti?, por lo que veo Sakura tiene más oportunidad que tú, y, sobre todo, te tiene ventaja en el tiempo de conocerla

Oí atentamente a Sai mientras me daba su explicación y debía reconocer que tenía razón, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no debía desistir, que debía intentar tener algo con Hinata

 _¿Haría bien si insisto?_

-De todas formas-gire a ver a Sasuke, pero el solo estaba viendo por la ventana-Ellas están temporalmente con nosotros, en cuanto se vayan te aseguro que olvidaras tu capricho

¿Sería un capricho?

 _Posiblemente_

¿Eso me haría desistir?

 _No creo, Naruto Uzumaki no sabe lo que es rendirse_

Solo esperen y tenga paciencia, Hinata se enamoraría de mí y eso corría de mi cuenta, aunque pensando en mi situación,

 _¿Sería lo moralmente correcto?_

-Sai-mis pensamientos fueron interrumpido por Sasuke quien ahora nos veía con esa típica mirada de negocios- ¿Ya hiciste contacto con el dueño de aerolíneas Landvik?

Sai solo negó para después decir - Logre dar con el teléfono correcto, pero no me han querido comunicar con él ni concretar una cita

\- ¿Tan difícil es? -me uní a la conversación-La idea de Sasuke de tener un contrato exclusivo con ellos para poder viajar en sus aerolíneas, tomando en cuenta lo mucho que viajamos, es muy buena, ¿no has mandado la propuesta?

-Si lo he hecho, pero al parecer ahorita no están atendiendo a nadie, al parecer su hija ha desaparecido

\- ¿La secuestraron?

-No, al parecer escapó

\- ¿Porque haría algo así?

-Bueno así son las familias millonarias-comentó Sasuke con algo de acidez algo que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes.

 _¿Me estaba perdiendo de algo?_

-Siempre hay mucho drama en esas familias-continúo-y más cuando son de cuna

-Sasuke tiene razón, además fue todo lo que pude averiguar así que no se más detalles y tendremos que esperar hasta tener una audiencia con señor Landvik

-Vaya niña malcriada nos jodio indirectamente

-Vamos Sasuke no digas eso, ojalá la chica esté bien-alce las manos en señal de compasión-en fin, descansemos porque llegando estaremos en más juntas

Mis amigos estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo y al poco rato todos los temas hablados en ese avión privado fueron dejados en segundo plano, pero de algo estaba seguro, y era que en estos días no dejaría de pensar en mi pelinegra de ojos plata y no solo eso también estaba el detalle de Sasuke con su comentario y eso era algo de lo cual también me encargaría y ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de quedar dormido en ese incomodo asiento.

* * *

 _Ya quedo_

Si, al fin después de unas cuantas horas mi cuarto ya daba señales de ser habitable. Baje a la primera planta donde se alcanzaba a ver una hoja con algo escrito sobre la mesa de centro de la sala, y ya sabía de qué se trataba, las tareas que se me encomendaron en este tiempo de ausencia de mi jefe.

Revisé cuales eran y no había ninguna extraordinaria, aparte de las labores de limpieza, solo tenía que ordenar el cuarto donde guardaba algunos de sus cuadros y limpiar sus brochas y pinceles.

Sai se había encargado de que no me entrometiera más de lo permitido, pues un cuarto estaba cerrado bajo llave, lo que no sabía es que si quisiera podría abrir esa puerta sin dejar rastro del delito.

 _Y era precisamente lo que haría_

Si él no quería que viera lo que estaba detrás de la puerta, era porque tenía una razón, y para mí era mejor averiguarlo puesto que podría servirme para un futuro chantaje, bueno, eso dependiendo de que lo que encontrará si tuviera importancia.

Así que me apresure a sumergir los pinceles y brochas en un contenedor con kerosene, ya que su especialidad era la pintura a base de óleo, pero eso solo lo emplee con pinceles que tuvieran bastante pintura, los que tenían muy poca pintura solo los limpie con un gel de kerosene y los acomode en un porta-pinceles que había sobre una mesa de trabajo.

Calculé unos 5 minutos en lo que se re mojaban los pinceles, esto para evitar un daño en ellos, y me puse manos a la obra.

Solo unos segundos bastaron para poder abrir la puerta del cuarto "secreto", como decidí llamarlo. Entre y era un cuarto algo grande; había varias estanterías y en ellos había cuadros de diferentes temáticas y eso me aburrió.

¿Esto era lo que quería ocultar?

Bufé molesta y camine hacia la salida, sin embargo, vi una sección la cual se encontraba cubierta con una manta. Me acerqué y pude ver como una esquina del gran bulto cubierto estaba a la vista; se podía ver que era igual un lienzo, pero lo plasmado era un retrato pues se alcanzaba a ver la parte de un cuello. Retire la manta con cuidado y una vez que detalle los lienzos una gran sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

 _¡Aquí estaba mi gran chantaje!_

Tomé algunas fotografías y puse más atención en los detalles de los retratos. Cada arruga originada de una sonrisa, cada brillo en las miradas, habían sido captadas a tal detalle, que parecían más fotografías que pinturas de óleo.

Sai en verdad que tenía mi respeto en esta cuestión, pero eso era algo que Ino Cabot jamás diría en voz alta, nunca he reconocido a nadie y no empezaría hoy.

Acomodé todo a forma que no se viera mi visita ahí y con las mismas cerré de nuevo la puerta.

Estaba satisfecha, esto podría ser de ayuda en un futuro así que por hoy solo me limitaría a desempeñar mi papel de sirvienta y ya no investigar más, al menos por el momento, así que me apresure a limpiar todos los pinceles y a realizar un poco de limpieza general antes de ir a descansar de mi primer día en la casa ave.

Se podía decir que hoy había sido un día productivo y eso provoco que mi sonrisa creciera aun más.

* * *

Paso…espera

Paso…espera

Paso…espera

¡Dios mío que fila más eterna!

Ya llevaba alrededor de media hora formada en esa fila, solo veía a gente irse con la cara de alivio tras una espera infernal, pero yo nada que llegaba.

Malditos suertudos.

Eran el día de la despensa, por lo que debía ir al almacén y esperar a que me dieran lo que gustaba a Sasuke y bueno ya que era nueva, debían también tomar nota sobre cosas que fueran de mi agrado para futuras despensas. Avance otro paso en la fila y para hacer más amena mi espera, entre mis manos jugaba con el mango de mi carrito, haciéndolo girar al ritmo de una canción que tenía muy metida en la cabeza.

-No te desanimes, posiblemente logres salir de esta fila por la tarde- dirigí mi cabeza hacia donde había escuchado la voz bastante familiar, por cierto, y vi a Ino con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

-Si búrlate Ino, aprovecha que no quiero perder mi puesto, que, si no, te tiraba por la colina- fruncí el ceño y detalle más el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, pues, el almacén se encontraba a lo alto de una colina mediana dentro del terreno algo distanciado de la casa principal y de las demás casas.

-Pff, como si fuera a dejar que lo hicieras- negó aún más divertida

La miré y rodé mis ojos de forma exasperada para después preguntarle algo molesta- ¿Cómo demonios has hecho para salir rápido de la fila? ¿A quién sobornaste?

-No tuve que sobornar a nadie Sakurita-se acercó a mi apretó mi mejilla- solo acudí temprano a la fila por lo que fui de las primeras

-Maldita, ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-Avise a ambas, pero solo tu preferiste quedarte en los brazos de Morfeo

-Bueno no todo es malo y puedo alegrarme, Hinata ni siquiera ha llegado- sonreí algo aliviada y arrogante pero poco me duro el gusto al ver que Ino negaba divertida y con su dedo señalaba una silueta. Era Hinata sentada sobre una roca, al parecer nos esperaba y no solo eso, si no que estaba comiendo una paleta de hielo, que saco de no se judas- ¿Cómo…

-Vinimos juntas, ella si se paró temprano

\- ¿Y la paleta?

-Se la regalo Chiyo- dijo alzando los hombros, como quitando importancia al asunto

\- ¿Cómo demonios le hace?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Caerle bien a los demás? Quien sabe- respondió de forma sarcástica para después agregar- Al parecer Chiyo ya eligió a su favorita

-¿A ti no…-iba a preguntar, pero no hizo falta al ver que alzaba la mano y me enseñaba otra paleta de hielo- Pero…

-Me la dio porque estaba detrás de Hinata, si no, no me hubiera dado y créeme me lo hizo saber textualmente-rio divertida- Así que no esperes una Sakura, además, has sido muy mala.

\- ¡Pero no he hecho nada!

\- ¿A no? ¿Y quemar la camisa de tu jefe no fue nada? -alzo una ceja interrogante

\- En mi defensa, debo decir que fue un accidente, es la primera vez que planchaba- alce los hombros- como iba a saber que a ese artilugio se le pone agua

-Pues Chiyo está enojada y no te cree

\- ¡No fue mi culpa!

-Si bueno- contesto tirando mis palabras al viento…te odio Ino- ¿apresúrate quieres? Te espero con Hinata, al parecer hoy ya podrán darnos el recorrido- dijo y sin más se fue con dirección a donde estaba Hinata.

Mi ceja empezó a tener un famoso "tik" derivado de todo el enojo que me estaba aguantando y el estar aun esperando en esta fila incrementaba su palpitación. Para cuando fue mi turno ya el tik de mi ceja estaba acompañado por un hermano en la comisura de mi boca. Chiyo me observo interrogante pero solo le regrese una mirada llena de cansancio.

-Debiste pararte temprano- dijo mientras iba poniendo las cosas sobre una mesa para que yo pudiera tomarlas.

No respondí y solo me limite a ir metiendo las cosas a mi carrito.

-Debes aprender de tus amigas que si madrugaron

No respondí, pero si apreté la mandíbula.

-Si quieres ser una buena sirvienta debes aprender ciertas cosas básicas- su voz se hizo lejana pues no quería escuchar un sermón que estoy segura de nada me serviría, no pienso cambiar- ¿Escuchaste Sakura?

La miré y asentí

-Bien, es todo creo ya retírate aun me falta mucha más gente- sin embrago, no me quite, si no que le dirigí mi mirada más pesada y achique los ojos- ¿Qué?

No dije nada y seguí viéndola fijamente, poco después extendí la mano. Chiyo alzo una ceja intentando descifrar lo que solicitaba y cuando cayó en cuenta negó con la cabeza.

-Ah eso, no, no lo mereces Sakura

Achique aún más mis ojos y seguí con mi mano extendida insistiendo. Chiyo bufo bajito y me sostuvo la mirada, iniciando así una lucha de miradas la cual no pensaba perder.

 _¡Yo también quería una paleta!_

Nuestro duelo duro un minuto o más, hasta podía decirse que nuestras miradas daban ataques representados en rayos color rosa vs gris y Chiyo al ver que no pensaba ceder, bufo un poco más fuerte y me extendió una paleta.

-Ya lárgate niña retrasas la fila- agarre mi paleta y por mi rostro se extendía una sonrisa de victoria que nada podría quitarme, ni siquiera el horrible sabor de la paleta que me había dado. ¿Quién podría estar tan loco como para amar el tamarindo?

Camine hacia mis amigas las cuales no estaban solas, si no que estaban con un chico de aspecto…interesante.

-Oh al fin sales de la eterna fila-se burló Ino, pero solo la mire feo mientras mordía mi paleta- ¿Desde cuando comes con gusto una paleta sabor tamarindo?

-Desde que es símbolo de victoria tras mi enemigo

-Así que lograste que te diera una, ¿Qué le hiciste a la pobre señora?

\- ¿Yo? Nada – sonreí inocente, Ino me miro unos instantes antes de suspirar

-Bueno, en fin- se resignó mientras se acercaba a nuestro cuarto integrante- Sakura te presento a nuestro guía turístico súper calificado por las mejores escuelas de turismo…Rock Lee

-Ino-san creo que debía presentarme yo- comento algo apenado el chico

-No le tomes importancia Lee, ella no es importante

Fulminé con la mirada a Ino y por distraída dirigí una mirada de enojo a Rock Lee, quien se escondió detrás de Hinata. Cuando me di cuenta de mi acción solo veía otro lado y me disculpé con él.

-No se preocupe Sakura-san

-Por favor no me llames así, somos de la edad. Puedes tutearnos

-Claro Lee no agregues nada de "san"- me hizo segunda Hinata- Además ahora somos amigos

-Pero…digo…no crean que no me agrada la idea, pero bueno- vimos cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente y sus enormes ojos se iluminaban-Soy un simple jardinero y nos acabamos de conocer

\- ¿Y? – conteste mientras sonreía- Nosotras somos unas simples sirvientas

-Además trabajamos en el mismo lugar así que somos colegas- a completo Hinata

-Ah sí que solo somos Hinata, Sakura e Ino, ¿Vale?

-Está bien chicas- sonrió el chico ya reflejando en su rostro más confianza- Bueno será mejor empezar antes de que Chiyo-san piense que estamos haciendo el flojo. Pasaremos a dejar las cosas en sus respectivas casas y de paso les indicare algunos lugares que también hay cerca de cada casa.

Las tres asentimos y comenzamos con nuestro recorrido. Mientras seguíamos a Lee, algo no me dejaba de inquietar en él y no por que pensara que era una mala persona o algo, sino, que algo me sonaba de él. No platicamos mientras recorríamos el camino hacia la casa zorro la cual sería nuestra primera parada, pero eso no significaba que el ambiente fuera incomodo, sino al contrario, este chico trasmitía mucha confianza. Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, Hinata aprovecho para ingresar su carrito a la casa mientras nosotros esperábamos afuera.

-Bueno, por si no la habían visto antes esta es la casa del señor Naruto- empezó a introducir Lee al ver que Hinata se integraba a nosotros- Cerca de su casa hay un gimnasio, antes era exclusivo para ellos, pero después nos dieron acceso a nosotros, con un horario claro, para ya después poderlo usar ellos.

Eso sonaba interesante, cuando estuviera mejor acostumbrada a esta vida iría a entrenar un poco ya que por lo que siguió explicando Lee, cada uno de nuestros jefes tenía una o varias disciplinas dominadas y eso sería aún más interesante de ver.

Continuamos con nuestro recorrido, esta vez en la casa serpiente donde igual que Hinata deje las cosas dentro de casa.

-Cerca de esta casa se encuentra un establo, al señor Sasuke le gustan muchos los caballos así que ese fue como más un gusto personal.

\- ¿Cuántos caballos tienen? -preguntó Hinata

-Creo que alrededor de unos 15, de hecho, hay una yegua preñada

\- ¿Enserio? – no pude evitar sonar emocionada al preguntar por lo que me gané mi buena mirada burlona por parte de mis amigas

\- ¿Te gustan Sakura? – preguntó Lee

-Si – y ese era un dato que no me importaba revelar. Adoraba los caballos, de lo poco que recuerdo, mi padre también era un amante de los animales, pero igual que yo su fascinación eran los caballos.

\- Bueno si quieres otro día con más tiempo te acompaño al establo, ya que debemos pedir permiso al señor Sasuke

-Eso me gustaría mucho, gracias Lee

Lee asintió y nos indicó que seguiríamos con la tercera casa, donde igual que nosotras Ino dejo su carrito.

-Bueno cerca de la casa ave y eso de cerca les estoy mintiendo, se encuentra un lago

\- ¿Porque nos mientes Lee? - comento Hinata poniendo cara triste, lo bueno de esto fue que Lee capto inmediato que era un chascarrillo

-Pues porque amiga mía, debes caminar al menos unos dos kilómetros para llegar a ese lago

\- ¿Tanto?

\- Si, ese lago es natural. Por lo que el camino más corto por así decirlo es yendo desde la casa ave ya que desde otro punto si alarga más el camino pues no es un camino recto

\- Ya veo, me gustaría verlo – Ino y yo asentimos de acuerdo con Hinata

-Podemos ir otro día igual, ya que si es algo tarde y bueno aún estamos en días laborales-comento algo apenado- si quieren tener una buena experiencia debemos ir casi todo el día.

\- Esta bien, no pasa nada Lee- dije mientras todos volvíamos a caminar y seguir con nuestro recorrido.

El total del recorrido duro más o menos una hora y media. En esta nos enseñó parte de la casa principal, los jardines y flores de los que él estaba a cargo, las casetas de vigilancia, el garaje donde estaban estacionados un gran grupo de autos, motos y camionetas de diferentes agencias, áreas de descanso, entre otros lugares.

Para poder terminar con el recorrido, según palabras de Lee, llegamos a lo que era una estructura con paredes de cristal, aunque algunas estaban cubiertas por enredaderas de un verde muy brillante. Lee saco una llave y quito el cerrojo que protegía aquel lugar, para después cedernos el paso.

Una vez dentro pudimos darnos cuenta de que se trataba de un invernadero; había diferentes tipos de flores y plantas, algunas protegidas del sol y otras con las hojas abiertas ante la idea de un baño de sol. También había una pequeña sala de jardín y no muy lejos de ahí un pequeño frigobar algo desgastado a lo poco que podíamos apreciar desde nuestro lugar.

-Siéntense chicas y si gustan pueden tomar una bebida- nos ofreció Lee mientras agarraba la manguera, supongo para regar un poco las plantas

\- ¡Vaya Lee este lugar es increíble! – comentó Ino viendo con detalle cada rincón

-Pues gracias, cuando llegué aquí a trabajar este lugar estaba abandonado, al parecer su propósito era el mismo pero el jardinero anterior a mí no había logrado darle vida a esto, así que cuando los jefes vieron mi progreso me dijeron que podía "apropiarme del lugar" siempre y cuando mantuviera esto vivo, así que lo hice como mi refugio

-Vaya- solo comente eso mientras veía el lugar- ¿Y qué te parecen los jefes Lee?

\- ¿No traerás un micrófono oculto verdad? – pregunto arqueando la ceja algo poblada

Mmm… creo haberla visto antes

-Claro que no, jamás traicionaría a mi gente- Lee solo rio y se sentó junto a nosotras después de terminar su pequeña labor

\- Sinceramente, son unos buenos jefes – abrió una bebida que Hinata le había ofrecido y continuo con su relato – pueden dar una cierta impresión, pero son muy buenas personas, por lo que me dijo Chiyo, cada uno tiene su pasado, como todos, así que me limite a trabajar y no ser un chismoso y me cree mi propio punto de vista de ellos que como ya les dije es positiva. Como trabajador nos apoyan mucho, nunca nos miran por encima del hombro y siempre buscan la forma de que nos superemos nosotros mismos, por ejemplo, cuando el señor Sai se dio cuenta que tenía una habilidad musical me apoyo para tomar clases de batería y eso me ayudo a entrar a una banda con la cual trabajo a veces los fines de semana o en eventos y dentro de poco entrare a estudiar música y producción.

-Wow eso es súper genial Lee – comentó Hinata apoyando su carrera.

 _¿Batería?_

\- ¡Oh ya se! – casi grite cuando ate cabos- ¡Tú eras el chico que estaba tocando ese día en el centro comercial!

Los tres me vieron confundidos por mi repentino asalto; Lee pensó un poco y después sonrió divertido

-Cierto si estuve ahí- Lee rio un poco más y me miro – Tardaste tanto en darte cuenta cuando mi aspecto es muy original- bromeó

-Disculpa – dije apena – Pues déjame decirte que tocas muy bien, ¿Cómo haces para salir entre semana?

\- Oh bueno, tengo permiso para esos eventos de parte de los señores

\- Ya veo

\- ¿Y solo tocas la batería? – pregunto interesada Hinata

\- Ahorita si, intente aprender violín, pero creo que no fue lo mío

\- ¿Tienes uno aquí?

\- Si, espera – Lee fue un poco más a dentro del invernadero, donde había un closet de plástico el cual abrió y de su interior saco un estuche que identifique inmediatamente y si nos fijábamos mejor también tenía una batería a un costado del mismo closet – Ten Hinata

Hinata tomo algo presurosa el estuche y saco el instrumento con delicadeza. Probo un poco el instrumento, supongo yo para ver si estaba afinado y no tardó mucho en colocarlo sobre su hombro ante la atenta mirada de Lee.

Las notas musicales empezaron a escucharse por todo el invernadero, al parecer hoy se decidió por algo casual, por lo que estaba tocando la canción de un soundtrack de una película, Kataware doki, si mal no recuerdo era el nombre de la canción y justamente era japonesa. Lo que me encantaba de escuchar tocar a Hinata es que lo hacía con tal delicadeza, que la melodía formada te hacia viajar en tu imaginación y eso sumado el lugar en el que estábamos, los 3 nos relajamos al instante.

No sé cuánto tiempo duramos ahí, pero toda la magia se borró cuando el celular de Lee sonó.

\- ¿Si? ...dime Chiyo-san…si acabamos de terminar…Entiendo vamos para ya- Lee colgó y nos volteo a ver inmediatamente –Chiyo las requiere en la casa principal al parecer tiene algo importante que decirles

\- Pues se acabó la magia- dije mientras me levantaba de mi lugar

-Lee…- comenzó a decir Hinata

-Puedes dejarlo aquí Hinata y si quieres tocar o practicar no dudes en venir aquí, es más- Lee se acercó a una gaveta y saco una llave- es copia de la llave del invernadero, si alguna quiere venir y usarlo como su refugio no duden en hacerlo

\- ¿Estás seguro Lee? – pregunto sorprendida Ino

\- Claro, ¿somos amigos no? – guiño el ojo mientras sonreía- además no me cuesta nada en prestarles mi lugar así que mientras prometan no dañar las flores o plantas por mí no hay problema

-Muchas gracias Lee- las tres les dimos un abrazo al chico, que no hizo más que sonrojarlo hasta las orejas acto que nos hizo reír enternecidas.

Ordenamos un poco y al cabo de un rato ya nos encontrábamos caminando a la casa principal.

 **SSSS**

-No demoraré mucho en darles el comunicado Sakura así que deja de hacer esas caras

No respondí, pero si dejé mi mirada impaciente, ya llevábamos 10 minutos esperando y Chiyo no decía nada, Lee ya se había ido y quería hacer lo mismo que él.

-No quiero sonar grosera Chiyo-san pero estamos cansadas por el recorrido y si nos gustaría descansar siendo que ya termino la jornada laboral

-Lo se Ino, por eso dije que no tardaré mucho en darle el comunicado- bufo la anciana mientras terminaba de hacer quien sabe que- Como saben mis niños se encuentran fuera por negocios y regresan este fin de semana

\- Si, ¿y? – dije más irritada, como si no bastará el saber que dentro de poco tendría que ver de nuevo a Sasuke

Chiyo solo me fulmino con la mirada y volvió a hablar.

-Pues derivado de ese viaje de negocios, un socio muy importante vendrá a visitarlos, por lo que ofrecerán una cena el mismo día que regresen y si recuerdan, cuando se les contrato les hice mención que en caso de eventos o fiestas debían apoyar a la casa principal, así que esta será una buena ocasión para probarme que son dignas de ser las sirvientas de mis niños

-Pues haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos Chiyo-san –contestó Ino por las tres

-Eso espero niña, porque será su evaluación final

-¿Evaluación final? De qué habla anciana, ¡si se supone ya estamos contratadas como ya dijo! ¡Nadie dijo nada de una evaluación final! – grite, pero Chiyo ni se inmuto, es más parecía disfrutarlo

-Si bueno, aun puedo hablarle a Scarlett y decirle que siempre no las podemos ayudar, recuerda niña grosera que este trato lo aceptamos para apoyarlas y tu principalmente eres la que más malagradecida es

Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta y no pude responder, una por coraje y otra por vergüenza, ya que Chiyo tenía razón.

-Puede que sea tu carácter y está bien, yo igual soy de carácter fuerte, pero una cosa es eso y otra es querer hacer tu voluntad siempre

-Si es por lo de la camisa, ¡enserio fue un accidente!

-Puede que sí, pero crees que, con tus actitudes, ¿tienes algún punto a favor para que te crea?

De nuevo me quede sin palabras, o bueno, solo dos salieron de mi boca

-Lo siento- dije sinceramente pero no pude verla a la cara.

Hinata e Ino prefirieron no intervenir, ya después hablaríamos supongo.

-En fin- Chiyo suspiro para después proceder- Estaré evaluándolas ese día y como ya dije será mi decisión final, ya sin evaluaciones sorpresas ni nada en un futuro en caso de que se queden. Oh y, por cierto, tengo permiso de mis chicos para correrlas si esto no sale bien.

 _Espera… ¡¿Qué?!_

* * *

 _ **Una disculpa a todos ustedes por el gran retraso de la continuación, muchas cosas han ocurrido en estos meses y la verdad no quiero aburrirlos con mis excusas así que solo me queda decir que lo siento mucho, chicos.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y bueno que decir, las chicas estarán ante una prueba difícil según las palabras de Chiyo, pero, ¿en verdad será así?**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el próximo y agradezco muchos sus comentarios, son un gran aporte para querer seguir con esta historia.**_

 _ **Besos mis queridos terrones. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
